I should never of let you leave
by lostsoul692
Summary: Mika Takahashi has found out some news that will rip her relationship with Kankuro apart. What will she dicide to do. Will she stay or will she leave.


Chapter 1

It was 4 o'clock in the morning and Mika was in the bathroom with her stuck down the toilet. She had been feeling sick all night and had spent most her time throwing up. "What on earth have I eaten to make me this bad!" Mika whimpered to herself. She crawled back to her bedroom and lay on the bed thinking she could get a few hours of sleep before she had to go meet her team to train.

She woke again at 6 by the rising sun, still not feeling good. She tried to get ready but only managed to put underwear on before having to throw up again. "I think I need to go to the hospital to get checked out" She muttered to herself, while washing her face.

She made her way down the streets of Suna without a problem and walked in to the medical centre and sat in the waiting area. She hated the medical centre, the medic-nin's seemed so cold and unfriendly.

She started to think of happy moments to take her mind off the sick feeling in her stomach. She instantly thought of the day before her birthday.

She and Kankuro had been training for most of the morning and they were walking back towards Mika's house to grab some food. "So do you think you're going for the Chuunin exams this year?" Kankuro asks her as they turn down a small alley way. "Hell yeah! And I'm going to become a Chuunin too" Mika boasted to Kankuro. "Well to do that you have o beat Gaara and I would play money to see that!" Kankuro joked with her bringing her back to earth. "Oh yeah, forgot about that. never mind there's always next year!" Mika smiled at him, wondering why he was pulling a face at her. "And even if Gaara was going for it, you would still have me to defeat too" Kankuro stated awfully proud of his skill. "Yeah, Yeah, I can do that now so I have nothing to worry about" Mika laughed at Kankuro's reaction to her comment.

"Oh come on I was joking!" Mika `laughed playfully prodding Kankuro in the ribs. He looks at her from the corner of his eye and smirks. "Anyway, what you after for your birthday?" He asks changing the subject. "Well, I don't really know, anything really, as long as you come to my party I don't really care!" Mika smiled at him.

Mika was pulled back down to earth by the medic who shouted her name. She looked up at the medic and suddenly felt sick again. She ran to the room and proceeded to throw up in a little vase that was in the corner of the room. "Right Mika, was is it that I can do for you?" The medic asked.

Mika sat in the chair in front of the medic, rubbing her arm. She had just had all the routine tests done including a blood test, which Mika hated. She watched the small droplet of blood trickle down her arm until the medic-nin spoke. "Mika, can I ask you a question? Have you been intimate with anyone in the past month or so?"

A bit shocked and appalled by the question Mika was about to protest and walk out until she remembered her birthday. "Mika?" The medic asked again, slightly annoyed. Mika blushed and explained what happened and asked why it had anything to do with why she was feeling sick.

"You're pregnant Mika!" The medic stated to Mika. Mika simply stared at her. She couldn't take in what she had just heard "I'm pregnant?" She thought to her self over and over again. "Do you want me to get your parents so you can discuss things?" Mika didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what the medic had just told her.

"Mika?" She kept staring at the floor, not knowing what to do. She felt her face become moist and damp. She brought her hand to her face and confirmed she had began to cry, something she hadn't done in many years. She quickly dried her face and smiled at the medic sitting across the room to her.

"It's ok, I'll talk with them my self" She simply whispered. Mika stood up and calm walked out of the hospital. Her mind was whirling. She had never thought this could of happened to her. "That's what you get for drinking too much Sake!" She thought to herself, trying to make herself laugh, it didn't work.

She wandered through the streets of Suna and found her self at the small fountain near the village wall. She sat and thought of a way to tell her parents. All she could think about was the night of her birthday.

"You know Kanky, I think I'm a bit drunk!" Mika proudly stated to Kankuro who was lying next to her on her bed. He started to laugh at her comment and replied. "Really, you think so? I couldn't tell!" He playfully teased her. "Oh please, like your not!" Mika giggled to herself while prodding Kankuro's nose.

He grabbed her hand gently and brought her closer to him. "I have something for you. Wait here" He said while rolling off the bed, on to the floor. He found his trousers and pulled a small velvet box. Mika looked over the bed and was shocked by the hand that nearly hit her in the face. "Sorry. Here I got you this for your birthday" He said pulling himself back on to the bed.

Mika looked at him slightly confused and then burped "Sorry, I told you, you didn't need to get me anything" Kankuro laughed hard at Mika rather many burp and replied "Fine, I'll take it back then" He went t take it off her, but Mika moved and fell backward on the bed. "No, No, I'll have it seen as you've bought it" She opened the box and gasped "Oh Kanky! It's beautiful! Where on earth did you get the money from to get it!"

"Well, I saved all my money up to buy it for you, 'cause you know, you're special to me!" Kankuro half whispered to her, while kissing her neck.

"Hey Mika, how come you were at training this morning?" Fubuki asked while sitting next to Mika on the fountain. Mika snapped herself out of her thoughts and slowly smiled at her team mate. "Oh hey Fubuki, sorry about that, I needed to go to the medical centre, just for a routine check up, nothing to worry about" She lied badly.

Not completely convinced, Fubuki nodded slowly at her. "OK well, Sensei wants to see you later, but I guess you want to be on your own, don't you?" Mika smiled to herself and without looking back at her team mate she said her goodbyes.

She finally decided that it would be a good idea to go tell Kankuro about the pregnancy. She walked up to the door and froze. She had never felt so scared in al her life. "What if he doesn't want to keep it? What if he doesn't want to know me after this? What if…" Mika couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"I cant do this!" She whispered to herself before running home. The worst scenarios were running through her head of what would happen with her and Kankuro now. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. She had always thought she would be careful and not let this sort of think happen. She got home and ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Oh god, what am I going to do?" Mika sobbed to herself. She had always believed in raising children and the fact that she hadn't any brother or sisters made Mika even more determined to keep the baby. She just didn't know how to tell her parents.

So she decided not to. She sat on her bed writing a note to her parents, telling them she was leaving. Tears ran own her face and dropped on the paper as she wrote and Mika started to have second thoughts of running away. "Maybe they will be ok with it? Yeah and maybe the Kazekage will be fine with the idea his son knocked up the village outcast, yeah right!" Mika said through gritting teeth.

She placed the note on the kitchen counter near the kettle, knowing her parents would find it there. She took one last look at her home and walked out the door. She made her way down the street until she came to the Kazekage manor. Mika was wrapped with guilt and shame for what she was about to do, but she believed she had no choice.

Walking to the door she took a deep breath in and fed the envelope under the door and began to run with all her strength. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle talking to Kankuro especially about why she was leaving. She couldn't face him. She could hear him shouting her name behind her but she didn't stop. She couldn't she made it out of the village and into the desert.

She ran and ran until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. "I'm sorry Kankuro" She whispered before crawling to a small cave to rest for a couple of hours.

Chapter 2

After resting a couple of hours Mika was able to resume travelling. She made it to the leaf village that night. She felt alone once again as she entered through the large gates. The two guards that were on the gate smiled at her and asked for her papers. "hmm, these guards seem more friendlier than sand guards" Mika thought herself. "Hello there, I've not seen you before, are you from this village?" One guard asked. "No, well yes, I mean. I was born here but my family moved to the Sand village. I have family here, I am on vacation to see them" Mika smiled slightly. "Ok then, I will have to ask you to meet with the Hokage once you have gone to your relatives" The guard explained. Mika smiled and walked off to find her Aunts house. "Right, now if I remember correctly it should be this house here." She Said to herself. She walked up a house and knocked on the door. Mika waited for a few seconds when the door opened. The girl stood in the doorway looked Mika up and down. "Hello, I how may I help you?" The girl asked. "Hello,TenTen, isn't it. I am right in thinking this is the Chiba clan" Mika smiled at the puzzled looking girl. "Yeah, this is the Chiba clan, and how do you know my name?"

"I'm your cousin, Mika, Mika Takahashi. You may not remember me its been like…"

"10 years!"

"So you do remember me! Is Aunt Freya here? I need to speak with her"

"Yeah come on in"

Mika walked in the house and was taken into the dinning area, where her Aunt was having tea. "Mum, this is…" TenTen started saying when her mother cut her off. "I know who this is, TenTen dear, my, my, haven't you grown. Are your parents with you?" Aunt Freya asked. "Well, that is kind of why I'm here. I need to talk with you. In private, sorry TenTen its nothing personal" She smiled. Mika and her Aunt went into the kitchen where she went on to tell her everything.

"So have you told your parents of your pregnancy?" Her Aunt asked. "No I couldn't do it. I tried, I really did but I just couldn't find the words to tell them" Mika replied. "I have to ask, do you know who the father is?"

"Yes of course, please what do you take me for? On second thought don't answer that!" Mika yelled. "Have you told him about the pregnancy?"

"No I couldn't do that either. I feel so weak for not being able to speak to them about it, but everything time I went to speak nothing came out" Mika said putting her head in her hands. Her Aunt Freya placed her arms around her to comfort her. "come, you need to get some rest. You may stay here for the night and in the morning we will go see the Hokage" Freya summoned Mika to follow her up the stairs. "This is the best I can offer you for the night" It was a small box room, which had a bed, drawers and a desk. "It is perfect, thank you Aunt Freya, I am more than gracious and I am in your dept" Mika smiled and placed her bag next to the bed. "I hope you have a pleasant night sleep" Her Aunt left the room, and once again Mika was alone. She walked over the desk that was against the window wall. She climbed on top of it and gazed out. "I cant believe this is happening" She whispered. She could feel her face become moist again. Mika couldn't remember the last time she had cried so much. "What would the Kazekage think of me, crying like this" "Well he should think your human, but I'm guessing he's not as understanding as that" Mika snapped her head round to the doorway, TenTen was stood there. "Hello TenTen, sorry I didn't see you there, I didn't think I was talking out loud" Mika smiled wiping her face. "What is it like, living in Suna?" TenTen asked "Well, its really warm over then and you don't get a lot of rain either, the Academy is really strict though, you get pushed a lot harder than you do here."

"And your not allowed to show emotions?"

"it's a sign of weakness, all of the older Shinobi in this village will understand"

"So you cant show how upset you are, that you are far away from your family, your friends and may never seen them again. Your not allowed to show emotion because it's a weakness. That's a load of tosh! I'd hate to live in a village like that"

"Good! You don't have to, but its my home and it's the way of the ninja that I have been taught" Mika yelled shoving past TenTen. "I need some air" Mika thought to herself. She walked out the door and went to a quiet part on one of the training grounds. She summoned her puppet and started doing some light training with it. "you know a stranger shouldn't be out and about in the middle of Konoha without seeing the Hokage first for clearance" A voice spoke behind her. She spun round quickly and flung her puppet at them. The unknown person dodged this attack quite easily but didn't attack. "Now, now You shouldn't try and attack a pregnant woman, and you don't look in the correct state to be battling yourself. I'm Ayah Hitake, why are you in the leaf village?" Ayah asked. Mika relaxed out of her fighting stance, the woman was right, she shouldn't really be trying to fight anyone. "I am Mika Takahashi, I am from the sand village, although I was born in the leaf village. I have come visiting relatives, and how do you know I'm pregnant?" Mika asked slightly confused. Ayah laughed slightly and answered "Because you just told me, and I can see things. I know who you are, in fact I'm good friends with your Aunt Freya and your mother. But I sense she is not with you here, you have not told her about the pregnancy, have you?"

"Ok lady, your freaking me out a little here, how do you know my family"

"Because I was in the Academy with your mother and her sister. Come on I'll take you home, you shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night, stranger people than me are known to wonder" Ayah laughed At Mika's rather scared face.

They both walked back to Freya's house and Mika asked Ayah "So, When are you giving birth?" Ayah looked at her in amazement. "How did you know I was pregnant?" "I didn't, you just told me" Mika smirked at her new friend and waved as she went in the house.

Chapter 3

The next morning Mika was laying in bed from the restless night sleep she had the night before. "I hope the Hokage lets me stay" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey Mika, I'm going training with my team, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It would make you feel better" TenTen smiled at her. She looked slightly embarrassed from what Mika could see. "Yeah sure just let me, get dressed" TenTen nodded and left the room. Mika slowly got up and got herself dressed. She stood in the bathroom looking at her long blonde hair. She had left it to grow long because Kankuro once told her he liked really long hair. It was nearly down to her waist. She grabbed it all and shoved it into a bun on the top of her head and placed her two senbon through the bun next to each other. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "right lets go!" She said. TenTen and her walked other to the training grounds where her team was training. She waved to a dark brown haired boy who had weird pale lilac eyes and to a Black bob haired boy who wore some strange looking leotard thing. "Hey, this is Mika, she's my cousin. Mika this is Neji and Lee" Lee smiled and grabbed Mika's hand and knelt in front of her. "It is a great honour to meet such a beautiful lady" He gently kissed her hand, which made Mika blush. "Wow! He's sweet and kinda cute…but what IS he wearing?!" Mika thought to herself. She let out a little giggle and replied. "Why thank you. It's not very often you meet a gentleman. She looked to Neji who simply huffed at her comment. Mika went to sit on a rock and watched them train. She had decided to write to her parents and at least tell them what was going on. She owed it to them. She took out her notepad and pencil and began to write what ever came out of her head.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off Lee as he trained with his Sensei. "He seems to gracious, so elegant when he moves. And so fast!" She kept thinking to herself. It wasn't until she heard Her name being shouted that she snapped out of her daydream. She looked up to see her Aunt and an old man walking towards them. Mika jumped off the rock and walked towards the both of them. She bowed and said hello to the both of them. "Mika, this is the Hokage of Konoha, and he has something to say to you." Her Aunt said, turning to the Hokage. "Mika, because you were born here, I am granting you permission to stay in Konoha. I want you to write to your parents and tell them everything though. Is that clear?" He smiles at her. Mika beams a huge grin at the Hokage and wraps her arms around him. " Mika! That's the third Hokage, you cant do that to him.!" Mika hears TenTen shouting from behind. She let go with an embarrassed look on her face and apologised to the Hokage. He simply laughed and smiled at her.

Later in the day after training, Lee offered to walk Mika and TenTen home. TenTen walked ahead while Lee and Mika dragged behind. "So where you from 'cos I'm guessing your not from Konoha?" "Well, I am in a way, I was born here, but my parents moved to the Sand village when I was 5." Mika smiled at Lee. They talked as they walked until they reached TenTen's house. Lee kissed Mika's hand again and wished them both a pleasant evening.

Mika, in a daze waked up stairs into her make shift room her Aunt had made her and started on her letter.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Yes, as you can see from this letter that I am alive. I told you I would be fine. I've been told that I have to write to you and tell you I am well, and of my situation. Father if you are reading this, PLEASE give it to mother. I would prefer to tell her this than you. I know that doesn't sound nice but, mum would react calmer than what you would._

_Mother, I'm pregnant…. I'll give you a little time to come to terms with that…………._

_Yeah I'm pregnant, and that's the reason I left and NO it had nothing to do with the both of to why I left. I couldn't stay in the village, I had to leave. If I didn't bad things may of happened that could of harmed me or my unborn child and I couldn't let that happen. No, Father I will not tell you who the father is. That stays with me until I tell him myself. I have also been ordered to tell you were I am staying too, but I really don't want to. You have to promise that you will not march over here and demand I return home because if you do that, then I will NEVER return. Have you promised? Good. I am staying in the leaf village, with Aunt Freya and cousin TenTen. She got a lot bigger since the last time I saw her. And Aunt Freya sends her love and so does an Ayah Hitake, but she said to tell you Hitako says hi?! She says she knows you from when you lived here. She's pretty cool I'm thinking of asking her to be my Sensei when I have the baby._

_Also can you please not mention to ANYONE and I mean ANYONE that you know I am alive. Its better for a lot of people that they believe that I have died. Yes mother I know that it a bit harsh but it's for the greater good._

_With much love and sadness_

_Mika_

_X_

Mika lay on her bed with all her thoughts whizzing around in her head. She hated the idea that Kankuro had to think she was dead, but it was better this way for him. "He'll get over it, some day. He has too" Mika began to cry softly. She got up from the bed and walked toward the window and perched herself on the ledge. She placed her knees close to her chest, wrapped her harms around the top of her legs and placed her head on her arms. She watched as the stars shone and glistened in the moonlight. Memories ran through her head from her childhood and all the times she was with Kankuro. As the tears rolled down her face she muttered the words "I'm sorry Kank! I never ment to hurt you"

Chapter 4

As the months pasted, Mika began to enjoy her life in Konoha. The villagers seemed just as nice as the villagers in Suna and the kids her age were a little more friendly than the ones in Suna. Albeit they seemed slightly weaker than herself, in her opinion.

She was out walking in the market place looking for some baby things when she suddenly felt a massive stabbing like pain in her stomach. Within seconds it was gone, so she just put it down to the baby kicking or something.

She was on her way back to her new apartment when she had another stabbing pain, slightly worse than the one before. Again the pain was gone in a couple of seconds. Mika was starting to become worried and decided to go to her Aunts house.

Mika was about to walk through the door when she got another pain she buckled under the pain and started to sob. She slammed her fist against the door as hard as she could. Thankfully her Aunt heard and answered her knocking.

Mika explained to her what was happening and how often she was having the pains. Her Aunt helped her up off the floor and told her "Your going into labour Mika. I'm going to take you to the hospital" Mika simply nodded her head and walked toward the hospital with her Aunt.

As soon as Mika was in the hospital she let out an all mighty yelp as the pain was getting too much for her. "It hurts… I don't like it… Make it stop" She begged one of the medic-nins who escorted her to a private word.

Freya had gone to get TenTen, Lee and Ayah when Mika was taken into the private ward.

"She's gone into what?" Lee said looking rather confused. TenTen shook her head and whispered in his ear what was going on. Lee suddenly turned a light shade green and ran to find somewhere to throw up.

They all walked back to the hospital and waited for one of the medic-nins to come and tell them what was going on.

Several hours past and no-one came to talk them. Freya started to panic slightly "I hope everything is ok?" "Don't worry, Freya, Mika is a strong girl, she'll be fine" Ayah smiled at her, while looking down the hall.

"How much longer do you have to go, Ayah-Sensei?" TenTen asked looking at Ayah protruding stomach. Ayah looked down and rubbed her stomach. "I think I've got about 5 weeks" TenTen smiled "I bet you cant wait? It's going to be so exciting having 2 new babies in the world"

Just then a Senior Medic-nin came out of the room that Mika was. He looked concerned about something, which of course made Freya panic. "Is everything ok?" She nearly jumped at the medic-nin.

"Yes everything s fine. She had a traumatic birth, but both Mika and her babies are fine." No-one seemed to notice that the medic had said and went on to ask "Can we see her. Is she awake" TenTen asked. "Yes follow me, I'll take you up to her room" The medic smiled.

Mika way in bed half asleep watching her babies sleep. "If I ever seen Kankuro again, I'm going to chop off his…" Mika was snapped out of her thoughts by the door opening and TenTen, Lee, Aunt Freya, and Ayah walking in. "Hello hun, how are you feeling?" Aunt Freya said while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mika! How come you have 2 babies?" Lee asked again rather confused. Mika laughed at him and replied "Because, stupid, I had twins. A little boy and a little girl" Lee looked into the crib at both of them "You can hold one if you want?" Mika smiled at Lee.

He gently picked up Mika's son and held him firmly, so not to drop him. He looked so natural holding him. Mika watched as he talked to him. Her mind started to wonder when.

"Mika! I have to people who would like to see you" The third said fro the door. Mika sat up slightly and looked more confused than normal "Who?" She simply asked. Two figured stepped in the room. Mika turned ice white, then green. She proceeded to throw up on the bucket she had been given. After finishing throwing up Mika turned to the people in the doorway. "Hello Mother. Hello Father" She simply said.

Aunt Freya, TenTen, Lee and Ayah vacated the room so they could have some privacy. "Why did you come? I asked you not to come." Mika said not lifting her head. She didn't want to make eye contact, mainly because she was annoyed at her parents for coming, but also because she was ashamed. Ashamed that she had abandoned her village. Abandoned her family. Her friends. Her Kankuro.

"You only said we couldn't come if we were going to demand you come back home. Well we aren't going to demand you come home. We would like you to come home, but it is your choice" Your mother spoke softly, walking over to the sleeping babies. She peered into the crib and smiled. "Twins?! My I bet that was hard for you." "Yes just slightly" Mika chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry I left. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't mean for you to get worried. I hope you can forgive me?" Mika asked looking at your father. He simply glared at her. His eyes spoke for him. Mika could tell he was angry at her, but could also tell he was happy to see her. "If it was up to me, Mika, you would be coming home with me, kicking and screaming. But I have been informed you are now a leaf ninja and if I did that, I would be imprisoned"

Mika tried to control herself but failed. She started to laugh at the idea of her father being carted away and imprisoned. He glared at her, which made her stop instantly. "I'm not going back" She simply said looking directly at her father.

At this point the third decided to jump in. "I believe that in the interest of Mika and her children, She should stay here. In the leaf village. When The children are at the age of 5 Mika will then make the journey to the stand Village. IS that clear?" He spoke looking from Mika then to her father. They both agreed to the proposal. And with that the third was gone.

"How did you know I had gone into labour?" Mika asked her mother. "And how on earth did you get here so quick?" Her other chuckled a bit and replied "Well we gathered that you were due some tie soon, so me and your father decided to make the journey other here and wait until we heard you had the baby, or babies in this matter"

Mika looked at her mother, and thought "Wow mother! You can actually come up with some good plans" "So how long are you staying for?"

"Till tomorrow morning, then we have to travel to the Tea country. Your mother wants to go an get some new supplies for the Shop" Her father told you.

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Mika's mother asked while picking up her new granddaughter. "Well, I was thinking Tamara for my little girl, and Kanko for my little boy"

After a couple of hours her parents left her to get some rest and to bond with her new babies. Mika sat holding her twins and looking at them. She tried to fight back the tired but couldn't. "Well my precious little angels. I hope you like your new world. It's a lot bigger than the world inside me. I'm going o take good care of you both. And one day your going to meet your father too. Why's he not here you ask?" Mika began to sob. "That's a good questions. Because your mother is an immature girl who didn't know what else to do. She wishes he was here, but he's not"

Mika placed her babies in their crib and lay in the hospital bed. She lay there silently crying. Crying herself to sleep.

Chapter 7

It had been a couple of months since Mika had given birth to her twins and she was getting herself for the Chuunin final exams. She had decided that because certain Sand Shinobi would be in the village she would some how disguise herself. She was always complimented by her old Sensei back home about how talented she was at transformation jutsu.

She stood in front of the mirror for a while concentrating on how she wanted to look. She quickly did some hand signs and poof!

Transforming into a girl slightly older than herself, with long light purple hair with a long sweeping fringe that covered half her face. She wore a long black sleeveless kimono with two slits up the sides with dark purple shorts that came half way down her thigh.

Mika looked in the mirror and smiled at her self. "Not half bad!" She giggled to herself. She picked up her leaf forehead protector and wrapped around the top of her head.

She grabbed her sling that she uses to carry her twins and wrapped them both, so they were close to her body. Walking down the road she spotted her new team mate, Chikio. "Hey Chi, You coming to the Chuunin exams?" He looked at her with a confused look. "Yeah, I am. But do I know you?" Mika giggle loudly, she had forgotten that she was in disguise. "Sorry Chikio, it's me, Mika, I'm kinda in disguise at the moment" He looked at her still confused.

Mika rolled her eyes and told him to follow her. They walked down the path towards her Aunts house. Mika walked in and asked her aunt to watch the babies for her.

Once outside, Mika did the same hand signs and transformed back into the normal self. "Oh hi Mika, I really didn't recognise you." Chikio smiled rubbing the back of his neck. Mika rolled her eyes and walked off in front.

"Hey I heard you had a near miss with your ex boyfriend the other day" Chikio told you. "Who told you that? And he's not my ex boyfriend" Mika hit him over the head. Rubbing his head, Chikio replied "Naruto was telling me yesterday while we ate Ramen. So what happened. And if he's not your ex boyfriend, why didn't you just go up to him and say hi?" Chikio dodges another one of Mika's fists but misses the leg that swung round, swiping him off his feet. Chikio lay on the floor, rubbing his back. "Bakka! It's not that simple, ad you know that" Mika stormed off down the road, leaving Chikio.

He caught up after about 10 minutes "I'm sorry, Mika, I can kinda be unsympathetic when I want to be. So anyway come on what happened?" he clung to her arm and begged her to tell him what happened.

"Ok, Ok, stop doing that, I'll tell you" Mika pushed him off her arm and began telling him about her encounter with Kankuro.

"Naruto, Konohamaru, Sakura and I were walking down the road to Ichiraku Ramen bar. I had mentioned that I would treat Naruto to some ramen for getting into the final Chuunin exams, and by default that ment Konohamaru had to get some, so I decided to treat everyone" Mika started. "Get to the point" Chikio yelled impatiently. Mika shot him a warning glare. "My story, I'll tell it the way I want! Anyway, Naruto and Konohamaru got really excited and started to run off the down the path to get there first. Sakura and I walked behind and talked about how great my transformation Jutsu was, when I noticed someone I recognised in front; Kankuro."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing he didn't recognise me, I was in my other form, Bakka!" "Oh yeah, continue"

"Well, I panicked and went to run the other way when I heard Kankuro shout at Konohamaru 'You again you little brat. What you going to do now you don't have your Sasuke to protect you' He had picked him up by his shirt and was going to punch him, so I stepped in. 'Put him down' I sternly told him. He looked at me and I thought he recognised y at first then he winked at me and gave e a pervy look. 'Well if I knew Leaf ninja where that hot then I may move other here.'" "Ooh, what did you do when he said that? Bet you wanted to bash his head in?" "Actually, yeah, I nearly did. He was smirking at me so I smirked back 'I wont repeat myself again, put him down' 'And what are you going to do about it?' Well, as soon as he said that I snapped." Mika stopped and waved at Sakura who was walking toward them. "Hey I was telling Chikio about when I kicked Kankuro's arse the other day." Sakura laughed and decided to walk with them to the Stadium. "So come then Mika, what did you do?" Chikio shook her making her nearly fall over. "Will you stop it, hang on a moment. I need to change again" And with that Mika did the same hand signs and tram formed back into her disguise. "right, so where was I… Oh yeah, so I snapped and with my new taijutsu training I've been getting off Ayah-Sensei I was able to move really quickly"

"Mika. Get to the point" both Sakura and Chikio yell at her.

Mika blushed and giggled "Sorry, anyway, I appeared behind him, grabbed his arm and twisted it up into his back and shoved a kunai into his back just enough to make him drop Konohamaru."

"It was really great, the look on his face was so funny!" Sakura beamed at Chikio.

"Yeah, and before he could move I grabbed another Kunai and placed the tip just at his throat to make hi stop moving and whispered in his ear. 'Now Kankuro, you don't want to piss me off, so be a good boy and leave us alone' He simply smirked and replied 'huh! You're a feisty one, now aren't you' I let go of his arm and kicked away then told him 'You shouldn't underestimate the people you meet Kank!' I could of slapped myself, he stopped dead in his tracks and started to turn round, so I ran as fast as I could"

Mika sadly smiled at Chikio, she had told him everything that happened between her and Kankuro and that she missed him a lot. "Come on, after the Chuunin exams I'll take you for a really fancy meal" Hugging her from behind, Chikio smiled "It's a lovely place, real fancy" "Ichiraku ramen bar, by any chance?" Mika laughed then elbowed him in the ribs making him fall to the ground again.

They sat in the stadium and waited for the matches that were to start any minute. "I bet ya Naruto wins." "Bet ya Neji wins" Mika and Chikio argue amongst them selves.

Chapter 6

Ayah walked up the stairs to Mika's apartment, and walked in. "Mika, are you here?" She called out. A figure appeared in the shadows. "yeah, I'm here" Mika replied, not moving out of the shadows. "How did it go?" Ayah asked looking around the room. "It was painful, very painful, but they said I was free to go, as they didn't think I had anything to do with it" Mika spoke stepping out of the shadows.

Her face was swollen and bruised badly. Her left eye was badly bruised and wouldn't open. She had a large cut running down her neck from under her ear lobe to the top of her collar bone and her right shoulder had been dislocated.

"You're in a bit of a mess aren't you?" Ayah lifted Mika's chin up slightly with her finger. Mika smiled slightly but winced with the pain. "you do believe me don't you Ayah-Sensei?" Mika looked at her Sensei's with pleading eyes. Ayah looked at her for awhile then smiled.

"Of course I do, Mika, come on lets get you to the hospital to get you sorted out" Ayah picked her student up and poofed to the hospital.

Once there, she got one of the medical staff to check over Mika. "So what happened to her?" One of them asked. "She was under interrogation led by Ibiki" Ayah told the young nin. "I cant begin to imagine the torture she went through, just so they could rule her out f the investigation. She's a 14 year old girl, she shouldn't have to gone through that."

The medic-nin left as she could see Ayah was getting frustrated. A couple of minutes later Mika appeared walking down the hall. "You look much better now!" Ayah smiled at Mika. "can we go see Lee quickly seen as we are in the hospital. I haven't seen him since the Chuunin exams"

They both walked down the hall and heard shouting coming from Lee's room. Ayah and Mika quickened theirs steps. As they approached the room, they found Lee trying to do one handed handstands and a medic nin screaming at him to stop.

"I will not stop, if I can do 1000 one handed handstands then…" Lee started before Mika cut hi off "It means you will break your good arm, now listen to the damn Medic nin and stop it" Lee looked up and saw Mika looking at him and lost his balance. He fell into a pile on the floor. "Serves you right, trying to train when you, know your shouldn't be." Mika went on scolding her friend as she picked him up off the floor.

"I came to see how you are. How you feeling?" Mika smiled at Lee and perched herself on the bed with him. "I'm good. I just want to train to make myself better so I can go defeat Gaara" Mika rolled her eyes at Lee and they sat there for awhile talking about random things.

After leaving the hospital, Mika and her Sensei walked back to Mika's apartment. Mika couldn't stop thinking about what she had been through. "why would they do that to an innocent girl?" Ayah sensed her student was pained by something. "If the third was still alive then you wouldn't of had to go through that. He always believed you weren't sent as a spy" Ayah looked at Mika who looked quite confused.

"Did she just red my mind?" Mika thought. "No I didn't just read your mind" Ayah smirked as Mika let out a small yelp. "When you live with someone who can read minds you pick up tips from them" She smiled. Still slightly confused and now slightly scared Mika half smiled.

Later that day Mika sat on her windowsill and watched the stars. Her face was still quite tender and from the day before. The events of the past couple of months spinning in her head. She keep her thoughts together anymore. All she wanted to do was to leave Konoha and travel back to Suna.

"He wouldn't be mad. He misses me I know he does, I just know it. Come on, Mika wake up! He doesn't miss you. You left in the middle of the night without even saying goodbye. You cant seriously believe he would welcome you back into his life with open arms. Especially with two kids!" Mika lowered her head. The pain of being alone was weighing down on her. She couldn't handle it anymore.

She jumped off the window and ran out the apartment. She was glad TenTen had asked if she wanted someone to stay with her for a couple of days.

Mika ran through the streets and ended up at the hospital. Her heart was pounding. She was trembling from all the adrenalin rushing in her system.

She walked calmly up to the room where her closest friend was staying. She slid open the door and watched the boy sleep. She quietly walked to the chair in the corner and watched him. She stayed there all night. Simply watching.

Chapter 7

Standing on the bridge next to Lee with her two children now 2 years old, Mika drops the stick she's holding and runs to the other side. She us followed by Lee, Tamara and Kanko. Tamara screamed with pure glee. "I won! I won!" She jumped up and down.

"Yey! Great job Tamara" Lee laughed picking her up and hugging her. The twins loved playing "sticks" They like it even more when Lee was around. "mamma, can we have ramen for lunch?" Kanko asks pulling on her trousers. Mika smiles and nods at the infant.

She then felt Lee's gaze on her. She lifted her head and smiled softly at him, meeting his eyes. She felt like she was melting; melting from the gaze of his eyes. She remembered the last time she felt like this.

It was with Kankuro, right after He told her how he felt about her. She couldn't understand the feeling she was having. She couldn't believe she could betray the promise she told Kankuro. But she was miles away from him, and she didn't even know if she was ever going to see him again.

She finally gave in to the voices in her head and had started a relationship with him. The twins loved him, and from what she could gather, he loved the twins too.

"I should be happy, I'm in a relationship with someone who cares about me and doesn't mind the fact that I have children. He's a great person. Why cant I get this idea out of my head that I am betraying Kankuro?" She silently thought to herself while watching the twins eat their ramen.

"They love him, they think he's great and I think Lee likes spending time with them. He makes them laugh"

Mika was in deep thought when a bowl of ramen went flying through the air. It landed directly on her head and was startled by the hot liquid that was now flowing down her head.

She yelped and jumped up off her seat and was now running round the ramen restaurant screaming.

After picking himself off the floor Lee helps Mika clean herself up. "I'm so sorry Mika, are you ok? It was my fault, I was showing Kanko to the catch a Kunai and it slipped out of my hand" Mika through her hand up at Lee and started to laugh. As did the twins and Lee.

After cleaning herself up, She, the twins and Lee went back to her apartment. She put the twins to bed and sat next Lee who was looking at one of her books.

She blushed slightly and he smiled. She sat next to him and looked at the floor, unable to shift the feeling she had in her gut. "I'm betraying him. Am I? I don't know anymore, I'm so confused. I bet he's moved on, why cant I. Maybe because he didn't have the feeling I have. He thinks I'm dead, I'm sure if he can move on than I can to"

"Mika, are you ok?" Lee asked her snapping her from her thoughts. She couldn't bare to tell him the truth, so she simply smiles and says "Yeah, sorry, I'm just thinking to myself" She knew he could tell she was lying, but he knew better than to push the matter. He simply smiled back at her.

They sat there for hours talking about random things like the next Chuunin exams and if Mika was going to take them. "Of course I am!" She said feeling quite hurt that he even had to ask. Lee of course had already become a Chuunin by now. He got his team to apply for it the minute he got the all clear from Tsunade.

After seeing Lee out, Mika let out a small tear. "Oh come on! Pull yourself together girl. Just think of what the 4th would of thought if he could see you were crying so much. I wonder if he would of liked his grandchildren?"

Mika silently crept into their rooms and watched them sleep. They looked so peaceful. "I hope he would of liked them. He would, of course, had to be the one to train them. Or maybe Kankuro would of liked to train them"

Closing the door behind her, she breathes a heavy sigh. She found it so tempting to take the twins and travel back to Suna, to tell Kankuro why she left. Tell him how she really felt.

Shaking off these thoughts she slinks into her bedroom and lays on the bed. By now she has gotten used to the idea that she probably wouldn't sleep much that night. She had started to develop a slight form of insomnia, which started mainly when she arrived to Konoha. Fortunately for her she seemed able to function reasonable with little sleep, only really getting annoyed at herself when something went wrong.

She lay on her side watching the wind blow the trees in a mesmerising fashion. She softly started to fall asleep. She kept thinking of everything that was happening. She let out a small tear before falling to sleep.

Then it happened. The nightmare. Mika was stood in the middle of Suna surrounded by everyone she knew, Lee, Ayah, Kankuro, Gaara even the Kazekage was there. They had a look of pure evil in their eyes. "You disgust me!" Kankuro yelled "You're nothing but a failure!" Ayah punched her in the face. Mika knelt on the floor, pleading for her life, sobbing. They laughed and mocked her. She closed her eyes and she was in a dark room, She could hear a baby's cry coming from the corner. She frantically tried to run to the cries, to comfort the small infant but it was no use, she couldn't move. The crying got fainter and fainter until it stopped. Sobbing uncontrollably Mika clamped her eyes shut and prayed for it end.

Mika was awakened suddenly by the crying of her child. She sighed deeply and got out of bed. She was covered in a cold sweat and was shaking.

She picked up Kanko and started to feed him. After he settled she sat in their room and watched them sleep, frightened that if she fell asleep the nightmare would return and would consume her. She sat in the chair and rocked back and forth.

By morning she was a mess. She wondered into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She couldn't shake the voices out of her head from her dream. "Am I a disgrace? Did I really fail the Kazekage? I cant stop thinking about what he said. Is this my conscious telling me I'm making a mistake with Lee? Should I keep myself for Kankuro in the slight chance he may take me back? Am I making a mistake?"

Mika stared at herself in the mirror and slapped herself hard across the face. "Come on, pull yourself together"

Chapter 8

"Lee, I need to tell you something" Mika stuttered while training with him. "What is it Mika. Are you ok?" Lee asked not really paying attention. They had been sparing most of the day and Mika was starting to get tired which Lee could see. "You don't seem to be as interested in your training as you usually are. What's on your mind?" Lee stopped throwing punches and Mika caught her breath.

"I want to talk to you about….well us really" she had a stern look on her face that Lee knew ment she was serious. He nodded at her and they decided to take a walk into the forest near by so they would be alone.

"I'm sorry Lee but I cant do this, it doesn't feel right" Mika tried to hold back the tears that where threatening. She swallowed hard and sighed. She looked at Lee who hadn't said much since training. She stared at him for a while willing him to say something, anything to break the silence.

"Why?" He finally whispered. Mika looked at the floor, she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She knew what he thought of the sand siblings especially Kankuro. She searched for an answer but nothing came. She looked up at him and went to open her mouth.

"I, I cant, I just cant Lee. It breaks my heart every time I'm with you. Its not you, I promise, I just cant seem to let go of him." She broke down and sobbed. Kneeling on the floor, she wanted the floor to swallow her up and take her away. She felt Lee kneeling beside her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "please don't go, I need you" they rest their foreheads together and Mika half smiles. "I'm sorry Lee, I just don't have the room in my heart for two people"

And with that, She was gone.

Mika ran and ran until her legs gave way. She couldn't run anymore. She had made it out of the gates and into the dense forest outside of Konoha. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't leave because she didn't want to leave her children but she couldn't bear it anymore. She wanted to see Kankuro, just once.

After resting for a while, Mika walked back to the village and found her team mate, Chikio. "I need to ask a favour"

"So what are you actually going to do?" Chikio asked walking through the forest in the darkness. "I don't know yet, but We could really do with some of your fire to help us see!" Chikio nodded and picked up a large stick. Handing it to Mika, he did some hand signs and A small ball of fire appeared in his hand. He flicked it onto the stick and took it from his team mate.

They walked most of the night, only stopping for a quick 10 minute break. By the morning they made it to the start of the desert. "Ok, if we simply walk around the edge here it will take us about another day to get there" Mika explained to a confused Chikio.

"So, explain why we cant just simply walk straight?" Mika rolled her eyes and slapped him over the head. "You are such a pain you know that, right listen, we have to walk this way because its easier to sneak into the side entrance and if we get caught in a sandstorm it will be easier to find shelter. You understand that know?"

Mika walked off in front shaking her head and muttering something under her breath as her team mate still seemed a bit confused. "So, have you thought about what you are actually going to do when you get to Suna?" Chikio asks a second time.

Mika stares blankly into the distance, she turns and stares at him. She seemed to be searching for an answer, an answer that she just couldn't find. "I have know idea. I don't even know how the hell we are going to get into Suna never mind what we will do there" She stopped walking and gazed at the sky.

Chikio gazed at the sky too "Do you even know what I am looking for?"

"Nope!"

"Bakka! I'm checking to se if there will be a sandstorm any time soon. And no there isn't before you ask" She giggles as her team mate as he has a confused look across his face, again.

They travel all day and finally get to the side gate in the evening. Mika had decided it would be safer to transform again into her other self as Chikio liked to call it. "Sate your business!" The guard snapped, making Mika and Chikio flinch. "We are hear on an official Leaf Mission." Chikio blurted out.

Mika closed her eyes waiting for the guard to march them to the Kazekage, but he simply said. "Ok, you should report to the Kazekage soon as possible" Dumfounded by this Mika nearly fell over her own feet. Chikio caught her just in time and the both slinked off out of sight. "The guards here as so mean"

"Yeah, I know, I didn't think of it until I came to the Leaf village and I was like, 'wow! The people here as so much more friendlier'" Mika giggled.

"Come on, I'll show you around" Mika grabbed his arm and walked around Suna, showing him all the places she used to hang about with her team and friends. "Taka!" Someone shouted from behind making Mika stop dead in her tracks.

"Taka! Takahashi!" The voice got closer, and Mika slowly turned round to see her old team mate in front of her; Itsuki. "Oh sorry, I thought you were, Never mind, Sorry to of disturbed you" And with that he was gone. Mika couldn't move from shock. She started to tremble as she hit the floor.

"At least we know that your transformation Jutsu is top notch" Chikio tried to make light of the situation, clearly noting that Mika was distraught. "He knew it was me! I know he knew it was me. Oh crap! This was a bad idea, we have to leave now"

"Oh your so right it was a bad idea!" Mika and Chikio swallow hard and turn round to see their Sensei stood over top of them. "What on earth do you think your doing?! You risked your lives to come here and thought what? What are you actually going to do now your hear?" Ayah shouted that them both, looking at Mika in particular.

Mika glared at the floor, she couldn't answer the questions she was being fired with. "I don't know! I really don't know I just needed to come here and see him again, just the once" Mika broke down sobbing again in the middle of the market place.

This was now starting to attract some unwanted visitors. "Mika get up off the floor!" Ayah shouted making Mika look up and Itsuki turn around. "Oh crap! I cant hold it anymore" Mika whispered and Poof! She transformed into herself again.

Panicking she ran, grabbing Chikio as she did. They could hear people shouting and screaming behind them but Mika couldn't stop. She made her way to her favourite spot in all of Suna.

They hid behind some rocks for awhile and waited until they couldn't hear shouting. "Well, That went…poorly" Chikio laughed making Mika punch him in the arm. "You still punching people who made fun of you Mika?!"

A voice came from in front of them. Mika grabbed one of her kunai and got ready to throw it, when Fubuki appeared. "Taka, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead. In fact everyone thinks your dead. Even your parents"

"Actually, they don't, they know I'm alive. They came and visited me a couple of years ago" Mika corrected her old team mate. "Why? Why make it look like you had died in a sandstorm? What the hell did you do… Did YOU kill the Kazekage?" Fubuki half jokes.

"what!? No I didn't kill the Kazekage, I was already in Konoha when that happened. I cant tell you what happened. It will take too long to explain"

"Don't you think you owe us at least an explanation?" Fubuki looked down at the now upset Mika. She knew he had a point. "You have to promise me something, Please do NOT tell Kankuro that you even thought you saw me ok?"

They walk into the streets again and Mika starts to explain to Fubuki what happened. "You have two kids…To Kankuro?" He looked dumfounded at her as they walked. "Yeah, I know it's a little hard to believe but its true." She smiled. "So why did you leave?" "Please, have you not met Kankuro before. He hates kids. I had to leave, come on, the Kazekage would not of been very happy that I 'weakened' one of his prize Shinobi's now would he"

They sat on the rocks for a couple of hours talking and Mika had started to write a note when Ayah came up to them. "Come on we have to go now, people are getting suspicious about who you are" Ayah scolded Mika. "I need to do one more thing first" She said jumping off the rock she was sat on.

She stood outside Kazekage manor and sighed. What she was about to do would probably bring on consequences Mika didn't want to think of, but she had to do it. She fed the note under the door and started to walk away.

They walked all night and made it to Konoha by mid afternoon the next day. "So what did you say in the letter?" Chikio prodded Mika. She simply smiled and hit him over the head and carried on walking.

Chapter 9

Kankuro walked down the stairs and found a note on the floor. Being the noisy boy he is, he picked it up and unfolded it while walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a drink and leaned against the kitchen counter and started to read the note.

_Hello Kankuro,_

_I hope your well and not getting into too much trouble. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain over the last couple of years. I hope you didn't worry over me too much. _

_I'm sorry of course you did, but I'm sure you got over it OK. There is so much that I want t tell you but I know I cant or more I shouldn't. It would cause too much trouble for everyone._

Kankuro nearly chocked on his water and spat it out everywhere. He started to tremble as he looked between the note and the door. "If I go now and run I can catch her, I know I can" He was about to run out the door when he noticed something in the note.

_Please Don't try and follow me. I know you want to and you are probably half way to the door by now but please, don't. _

Kankuro could feel himself trembling. He slipped the note in his pocket and carried on out the door. He ran straight to the entrance. " This time I know I can stop her from leaving" He ran straight past the guards including a protesting Itsuki.

It wasn't until a hand from beneath the sand grabbed his ankle that he stopped. He fell straight on his face and growled. "Gaara! Let go now" Turning round to see his brother appear in front of him.

"Do you think its wise to chase after her, if it is in fact her? What are you going to do if it was her, you cant expect it to be like it was when you were kids Kankuro. And it could be a trap!" Gaara scolded his brother trying to reason with him.

Kankuro knew his brother was right but he wanted to go after her, he didn't care that it could be a trap, he just wanted to find out what happened. "I want to be alone for a bit"

Gaara nodded slightly and walked back to the inner village. Kankuro sat in the sand and fought back the slight tear he could feel trying to escape. He grabbed the note in his pocket and began to read the rest of the letter.

_I'm sorry to hear about your father, it was a shame to lose such an inspirational tutor and father figure. I know you two didn't get on very well but I know how hard it can be. _

_I hopefully training up to become a Chuunin when the next exams come around. I hear you're a Chuunin now, always knew you were better than me anyway. _

_I've missed you, a lot. You know most of the time I wish I hadn't left and that I stayed in the village with you but I had to leave. I wish I could tell you why I left, I really do. But I cant, I really cant. _

_I'm sorry for actually writing this to you, you're probably hating me at the moment, I wish things where different but there not, I hope that one day I will see you again and I can finally explain everything to you._

_All my love _

_Mika _

_X_

Kankuro stood up and started to walk into the desert. He looked back behind him and realised he hadn't been walking, he in fact had been running and was half way through the desert.

He ran and ran until he reached the beginning of the green forest. He rested for a few hours pondering over the letter in his hand. "The nearest place I think she would of go to is the Tea country, but her parents would of found her, so…" Kankuro walked while thinking where he should go first. He finally decided on Konoha.

Marching his way to Konoha, Kankuro suddenly feels like hes being followed. He quickens his pass and then start to run. He pulls out two kunai and throws them directly behind him. There a roaring sound coming from behind him

"Damn it! Temari, why did you follow me!" He yells out, stopping to a halt. Temari catches up to him in a couple of seconds and smirks. "Gaara sent me!" Kankuro again growls at his sister and turns to carry on walking. "I cant yet you do that, you know that!" Temari says watching him walk off.

"I need to do this Tem, I know she's still out here, this note proves it. I just have to see her again." Kankuro barely whispers. "You know what she did to your brother and she's doing the same to you. She's messing with your head and its working" Kankuro ground to halt and hung his head.

"I just want to see her one last time" Then he ran. Temari knew she should chase after him, but she didn't. She knew that it would only make him more determined. She sighed to herself and followed after him. If he was going to Konoha, then she was going with him.

After catching her brother up and telling him that she was coming with him. They walked until it got dark. They stopped in a little bed and breakfast in one of the small villages on the outskirt of the fire country. "So, what are you actually planning on doing?" Temari asked her brother as they ate. "I don't know, I was hoping that would come to me when I got to Konoha"

"What makes you think she's in Konoha?"

"She has relatives there, in fact its where her clan originally comes from. But her parents ended up moving to Suna because the rest of the clan didn't want Mika to become a ninja, but her father did" Kankuro stated. Dumfounded, Temari stared at her brother then asks.

"How do you know all that?" Kankuro sniggers and tells her. "Please Tem, me and Mika were really close, in fact we were in a relationship before she left. Did you not know that?" Temari glared at her brother. "Did father know?"

"Of course not! He didn't like Mika to start with, do you really think I was going to tell him I was in a relationship with her, No!"

"You really cared for her didn't you?"

"Yeah, I still do, why do you think I'm making this random trip? For poops and giggles? She's special to me, in a lot of ways I'd rather not discuss with my sister!"

Kankuro got up to leave when Temari asked "What do you mean? Come you started now you cant just leave it there. Why was she so special to you?" Kankuro growled slightly and sat back down. "She was just special, I don't really know how else to say it."

"Is it true you gave her mothers pendant?"

"…yes it is. Why does that have a significance?"

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Considering we didn't really see much love in our family I don't really know."

"Oh shut up Kank! Our family wasn't that bad, mother and father told you that they loved you often, you just chose to ignore it" Temari teased.

"Right I'm off, I'm not prepared to get an emotional bashing off my sister" Again Kankuro got up to leave. "So did you love her?"

He looked over his shoulder at his sister, and smiled "Yeah, I do love her, buts that not the only reason she's special to me" He ignored the constant questions Temari shouted at him and made his way to his room.

Chapter 110

Mika woke up on her couch and stretched. She dropped her twins off at her Aunts house and she went to go train with her Sensei and team mate. She waited by the tree that Ayah liked to sit in and read. "She's late, as usual!" Mika muttered to herself. She could feel the presence of someone.

She simply thought that it was Ayah or Chikio trying to be funny and jump out on her. "I know your there, you don't hide your chakra very well" "Oh is that a fact?" Kakashi whispered in her ear, making her jump. "What the hell did you do that for?" She screamed at him. "I've come to tell you Ayah cant come train you today, Kiya and Ichiro aren't very well so she has taken them to the medic centre to get them checked out"

Mika raised her eyebrow at Kakashi as he read his pervy book. "what chapter you up to in that one?" He looked up and she was gone. She came up behind him to surprise attack him but it didn't work. "Do you want me to train with you, Mika?" Kakashi asks sitting on top of her holding her arms out. "Get off, that really hurts you know! And yes can you train with me, just for a couple of hours"

Kakashi laughs and jumps off her and shows her a bell. "Oh come on not the bell thing! Ayah has started doing it with us now and its getting really boring!" Mika protested. "Ok then, how about this" Kakashi lifts up his forehead protector and reveals his Sharingan. "Still want to do this?"

Mika smirks and nods. Ayah had told her about Kakashi's Sharingan and also told her a Good way of making sure you didn't get trapped in it. She made sure she didn't look directly into his eyes.

She spent most the morning training with Kakashi when her other team mate arrived along with Ayah and her two small children. "Hey little pickles, you feeling better now?" Mika asked little Kiya and Ichiro. She picked Kiya up and gave her a big hug. "I see you've been keeping my husband assumed!" Ayah looked passed Mika and watched Kakashi reading his book.

He looked up and smiled at her and waved, making Ayah giggle to herself. Mika could still feel the presence of someone close to her. "I can feel it too, Mika" Kakashi whispered in her ear. "I'm off, I'll see you all later. And Mika, good training this morning" Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mika shook off what he said and walked to her Aunts house to go pick up her children.

As she walked through the streets she felt like someone was following her. She was now getting quite freaked out by this, so she decided to try out the shadow clone jutsu Naruto was so kind to teach her before he left for his training with Jiraiya.

She sent a couple of clones in one direction and some in another direction and then ran to her Aunts house. She noticed someone stood at the door dressed all in black; Kankuro. "Shit!" Mika cursed under breath as she dodged the people behind her and hid in one of the gardens. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! What am I going to do!" She whispered to herself. If I go over then I'm screwed, but if I don't then I cant get my kids!"

Mika hoped over a couple of fences until she was in the one next to her Aunts house. She peered through a small crack to see if anyone was in the back garden, not noticing the person stood behind her.

"I can see you Mika" Some one whispered in her ear which made Mika freeze. She couldn't move for fear that she would be seriously hurt and worse - screamed at. "Look at me Mika!" Temari whispered in a hash tone.

Mika slowly turned around and felt a hard object strike her across the face. Temari hit her across the face with the base of her fan. Sat rubbing her face, Mika glared at Temari. "What was that for!" She demanded. "How about playing my brothers against each other, or how about treating Gaara like crap, or maybe, just maybe the fact that you broke my brothers heart!" Temari screamed at her, Lifting her fan up to take a swing.

Mika thought fast and jumped over the fence just as Temari went to bring the fan down. She flew through the house picking up her puppets as she went and smashed through the front door. She skidded across the street and proceeded to run down the alley ways and over roof tops to lose both Temari and Kankuro.

Thinking she had lost them both she slowed down her pace and watched behind her to see if they were following.

Bang!

"OW!" Mika yelped as she landed on her backside. Kakashi stood over the top of her and smiled. "Tsunade wants to see you straight away" They both poofed to the Hokage's office and Mika walked in. "Ma'am, you wanted to see me?" Mika bowed her head, she could see Tsunade wasn't in the best mood. "Why do I have two sand ninja running around my village trying to kill you?" She asked pointing to a chair.

Kakashi left and Mika sat down in the chair and sighed. "I don't think they are trying to kill me, I just think they want to talk." "Why" "Kankuro is the father to Tamara and Kanko" "I see, and I'm taking it you didn't think to tell him this before you left Suna?"

Mika started to understand why people thought she was stupid for not telling him, but she just knew it was the right thing to do. "I know it doesn't seem to be the right thing but…" Tsunade motioned her t stop talking and she looked out the window. "How old are the twins now?" "There coming up for 3 years old now, why?"

Tsunade paused for a while, which Mika knew wasn't a good sign. "Why Tsunade please tell me what you are planning on doing" she looked up and gave Mika a warning glare to shut up, which Mika understood and complied to. "I am going to arrange a meeting with the Kazekage and see what he wants to do with the matter. If he decides that you have to go back, then you have to go back, I cant stop it. Do you understand Mika?"

Mika stared at the floor and watched the tears hit the floor. "I cant go back, I don't want to go back. They hate me, they all hate me!" Mika sobbed running out of the office.

She ran to her best friends house, Ino. She sat outside the house waiting for her to get back from helping her father at the flower shop. Still sobbing she didn't notice someone sit beside her. "Why so sad pickle?" Mika looked at the boy sat next to her. She didn't recognise him and simply smiled at him. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the minute. I'll be ok though, I'm just waiting for my friend to come home so I can talk to her" She babbled on.

The strange boy smiled at her. "You know, my father always says a problem shared is a problem halved. What seems to be bothering you?" Mika looked over the person sat next to her. He was about the same age as her maybe a year younger. He didn't have a forehead protector, so she assumed he was just a regular guy. Still smiling at her, the boy says "That's if you want to tell me" and with that Mika opened up to him. "Well, you see, it's a really long story, but to cut it really short, I fell pregnant with someone I loved back in my original village, so I left because I didn't know what else to do. That was nearly 3 years ago ad I think they've come looking for me, and I'm scare because I don't want them to hate me. I still love him and I hate being apart from him, but I think he hates me and he wont forgive me for leaving and the fact that he hates kids too, doesn't really help…" Mika stopped talking to breath.

"Wow! You got all that out in one go, impressive. But why do you think this guy will hate you, if he told you he loved you?"

"I don't know I just think he will. Hang on I didn't tell you he said he loved me?" Mika stood up and backed away from the guy stood in front of her.

Chapter 10

Mika backed away from the guy stood in front of her and asked "Who are you? I know your not from this village are you?" The boy smirked which made Mika annoyed "Don't laugh at me boy!" She got out a kunai and threw it at him. He dodged it easerly and threw one back at her. Mika didn't dodge it fast enough and it hit her in her left thigh. "Arrhh! You bastard! Who are you?" She yelled at him.

He smirked again and in a cloud of smoke his disappeared. And Kankuro reappeared behind her. "Hello pickle" He whispered. Mika's heart seemed to stop and she chocked on her own saliva. "I'm sorry" She sobbed going to bolt away from him.

Kankuro had a tight grip on her wrists so she couldn't move. "Please let me go!" She begged. "Not till you tell me everything, and I mean everything" Kankuro growled in her ear and poofed them to one of the training grounds in Konoha.

"Talk, Now!" He snapped at her. "Don't take that tone with me Kank!" She barked back. "Why did you leave?" He asked lowering his tone. She couldn't lie to him anymore. Mainly because she had kind of just told him everything. "Do you remember my 14th birthday?"

"Yes of course!" Kankuro winked at her not really understanding the question. It suddenly hit him. "Oh god, I got you pregnant, didn't I?" he yells.

Mika winces slightly at Kankuro's raised voice and replies "Yeah you did. I didn't know how to tell you, Kankuro. I wanted to I really did, but every time I went to talk to you, I was either sick or someone got in the way. I didn't think I had a choice. I thought, well you don't really want to know what I thought" Mika trailed off and Kankuro walks closer to her.

She wanted to fall into his arms, but her body wouldn't let her. When he got too close she backed off. Giving Kankuro the hint that she didn't want him to comfort her. She stared at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with him.

He took the hint and backed off. He watched as she turned round and face the other way. He knew she wouldn't run, she gave him her word. "Why, just tell me why. Why did you think I would betray the promise I made to you?" Kankuro whispered to her.

Mika glanced up and caught Kankuro's glare. She move her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "I knew how much you hated younger people, and I knew your father wouldn't of approved" Mika started to sob and fell to the ground. She knelt there sobbing her heart out. She tried to explain to him.

Kankuro moved slowly toward her and lifted her head slightly. "I promised you that I would keep you safe and would protect you. I would of kept that promise." "I didn't want you to have to keep that promise out of duty. I wanted you to keep the promise because you wanted to. I knew you wouldn't of been happy about the situation, and you would of only stayed with me because you had to. I couldn't ruin your life like that"

Mika sobbed harder and Kankuro snaked his arms around her. Mika had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in his arms. The warmth charged through her and comforted her. She slowly stopped sobbing and looked up at Kankuro who was smirking at her.

"what are you smirking at?" She sniffed. Kankuro leaned in and kissed her, resulting in Mika slapping him. Mika got up and walked off, only to be stopped by something holding her foot. "Don't walk away. Please just talk to me" Kankuro turned to stand up and walked toward Mika.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that, but I've missed you so much. You don't seem to realise that by you running off you nearly destroyed me. I wouldn't eat, sleep anything. I beat myself up for months because I thought I had done something wrong. In a way I should be thankful, it's made me who I am today." Kankuro looked straight at Mika and smirked again. "For the record, I wouldn't of stayed with you out of duty. I would of stayed with you out of love"

Kankuro turned to leave and Mika watched him. She wanted to grab him and never let him go. But she simply stood and watched him leave. When he was out of sight, Mika turned to walk home when she was struck across the face with something hard. She looked up to see Temari again. "Do you know how much that hurts!" Mika yelled at her.

"shut up and listen. Kankuro finally got over the fact the you left him, I don't want you messing with his head, like you did to Gaara." Temari went to strike Mika again but Mika dodged this time. "What are you talking about messed with Gaara? I never messed with Gaara, in fact we didn't talk that much by the time I left"

"That's my point. He started to believe that you became his friend so you could meet Kankuro, so when you two had become friends you simply disposed for Gaara. It strengthened the idea that no-one would ever respect him or love him" Temari screamed at Mika.

"That isn't my fault. I never ment for Gaara to think that, but he wouldn't come join us when we went out to train or anything. What was I ment to do? You know Temari there was a time I looked up to you, and respected you as a friend, but I can see what you really are. A bully, plain and simple. I feel sorry for Shikamaru"

Mika watched as Temari became enraged and launched herself at Mika. Mika stood her ground until Temari was inches away from her face. "I'm sorry for what happened between us, but trying to beat me up isn't going to fix anything now is it?" Mika smirked and walked away, leaving Temari alone in the training ground.

Mika walked to her apartment with her children by her side. She laughed as Tamara skipped in front of her up to the steps of the apartment. "Mamma, can we have ramen for Tea?" Kanko begged his mother.

"Kanko if you keep eating Ramen you are going to end up looking like a noodle!" This of course, made both Tamara and Kanko laugh. Tamara started wave at someone, which made Mika turn around. It was Kankuro.

Mika turned back to her daughter and asked "Why are you waving at him, Tamara?" Tamara smiled and replied "He said he was a friend of yours and he helped me when I fell over. I told you mamma!" Mika went over the conversion she had with her daughter a couple of minutes before in her head. Then smiled.

"Were you not listening again mamma?" Tamara teased. "I always listen cheeky. I just don't always remember!" She laughed. "What do you want?" She said bluntly to Kankuro. "How nice Mika" Kankuro smirked. Mika smiled slightly "Sorry, but again what do you want?"

"I came to see my…" Kankuro started but Mika cut him off by holding her hand to his face. "Please, don't say it they don't know!" She whispered in his ear. Kankuro exploded "What!" Mika shushed him again and explained. "I've told them that their father lives in the Sand village but that's it. They are too young to understand Kank!"

He looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Can I at least spend some time with them…and you" "Wow, Thanks for the after thought!" Mika teased. "Shut up, you're never an after thought, I just thought…" Kankuro noticed Mika was smiling at him and giggling.

"I'm joking with you, come on I'll show you our apartment" Mika said holding out her hand. Kankuro gripped her hand with his and walked up the stairs. He noticed Kanko staring at him and he growled slightly making Kanko hide behind Mika's legs. Mika noticed and jabbed Kankuro in the ribs. "Be nice!" She mouthed to him. He gave her puppy dog eyes and mouthed back "Sorry"

"Can we have Ramen for Tea, please!" Kanko begged as they walked into the living room area of the apartment. Mika sighed and nodded "Ok, noodle boy, we can have ramen for tea!" Kanko and Tamara danced around the coffee table.

"Go change please!" Mika ordered her children and they ran to there rooms. "So this is where you have been living for the past 3 years" Kankuro said walking into the kitchen. "Yea is quite a big place. Its got 4 bedrooms, which are pretty big and its got its own back yard too" Mika smiled walking behind him.

Kankuro turned round and walked into her. They looked into each others eyes and he smiled at her. "You haven't changed much have you Taka?" Kankuro whispered, making Mika shiver. She hadn't been called that for a long time. She shyly smiled and looked away. Kankuro brought her back into his gaze and smiled. He inched closer to her and to his surprise so did Mika.

They were millimetres from each other when someone smashed into the apartment. They jumped apart from each other and they both stared at the person standing in the doorway.

Tsunade looked like she was ready to kill them both. She glared at them and screamed "My office right now!"

Mika and Kankuro walked to her office with Tamara and Kanko in arms. They stood outside and waiting for Tsunade to call them in. Shizune offered to look after the twins and they happily went with her down the hall.

The office door opened and Mika gulped. Kankuro saw she was nervous and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm right here with you now!" Kankuro winked and Mika laughed slightly. They were ordered to enter and they did so.

Tsunade was stood next to Ayah who in turn was stood next a familiar red head; Gaara. Baki was stood in the corner leaning on the wall. They all seemed pissed off in their own way. Mika was about to start talking, explain herself but Tsunade glared at her to shut up.

Chapter 12

Mika lowered her head and watched as Gaara walked forward. She was waiting for him to scream and shout at her but he simply hugged her. This hurt Mika just as just as if he had shouted at her. It started to sink that maybe she was the immature one. "Just because I'm hugging you doesn't mean I have forgiven you, Taka" Gaara whispered. Mika smiled and whispered back. "I know, I'm sorry Gaara I was immature I realise that now, please forgive me" She fought back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

"Mika, I have had a meeting with your Sensei and the Kazekage and they have both decided that you should move back to Suna" Tsunade began. Mika didn't want to go back to Suna just yet and was about to complain when Baki spoke. "You are to return to the Sand village when you have become a Chuunin and when the children are 5 years old."

Mika stared at Baki with complete confusion and Ayah spoke. "That means you have 2 years to become a Chuunin Mika. So you have to train harder" This is when Kankuro protested. "Why when the children are 5 years old, why not now?"

Gaara glared at his brother and sighed "Because Kankuro, it means the twins will be old enough to understand what is happening. In the mean time you are to come back to Suna in a week. I am allowing you to stay for the week to work things out between the both of you"

Mika and Kankuro looked at each other and smiled slightly. They were dismissed and they walked hand in hand down the corridor. "So, would you like to join us for Ramen tonight?" Mika asked smiling at Kankuro. He winked at her and smirked "I can think of something we could do to pass the time before we go out"

Mika blushed and laughed "'I'd be careful, that kind of talk got us into this mess in the first place!" Kankuro laughed as they walked into Shizune's office and picked up the twins. Kankuro let Tamara jump on his back and carried her home.

Mika watched as Kankuro laughed and joked around with Kanko and Tamara. She realised that she had been so selfish for the past few years. She knew she had some making up to do and she knew who to start with.

"Kank, can I talk to you?" She asked as the twins ran into theirs rooms to change. "Yeah sure what's wrong?" He asked sitting down while picking up a book from the side. He raised his eyebrow at the book, and smirked "Since when did you read these?" "The day after I stayed in your room for the night. It was either your journal or the dirty book under your bed" Mika laughed as Kankuro's faced dropped.

"You found my Journal? You didn't read it did you?" He asked looking quite spooked. "No, that's why I ended up reading your dirty book. I got into it and that's why I'm reading them now" Mika smiled taking the book off him. She set it down on the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch. She was shaking and nervous, which Kankuro picked up on.

"You ok?" He simply asked "I'm fine. I jut want to say sorry. I know I know I've already said it million times, but I really mean it. I didn't think I would have been hurting anyone by running away. I thought you would of gotten over me and moved on. But I was being childish and selfish too, and I just want to make it up to you in the week that you're here" Mika took a deep breath in and half smiled at Kankuro.

He smirked and handed her a small object. He placed it in her hand and closed her hand. "I've forgiven you, but I quite like the idea of you making it up to me!" Kankuro smirked and winked at her. "But for starters you could start wearing that again"

Mika opened her hand and looked at the tiny object. She let out a tear and smiled. "I didn't think you would of kept it." She whispered still looking at her hand. He picked up the small ring and placed it on her finger. "Of course I kept it. It cost a lot of money you know!" Kankuro joked, resulting with a pillow being thrown at him.

Kankuro went on to grab Mika and pin her to the couch where he started to tickle her. "No! stop! Please! Cant breath!" Mika yelled between bouts of laughing. "Mamma, is he hurting you?!" Tamara came out of her room looking worried. Kankuro turned to Tamara and smiled "No darlin' I'm not hurting Mamma, we just playing come on lets get her" Kankuro motioned for her to come help him.

Tamara smiled and jumped on her mother and started tickling her. "Hey this isn't fair two on one. Kanko! Kanko come help me they're tickling me!" Mika shouted while laughing and trying to get out of the death grip Kankuro had her in. Kanko came and jumped and Kankuro trying to get him to let go of Mika.

The mass tickling was brought to a halt when there was a knock at the door. "Thew! Thank god for that!" Mika thought to herself as she got up to answer the door.

Lee stood at the door in front of Mika and smiled. "I heard you ran into Kankuro and thought…" Lee stopped as he saw Kankuro walk up behind Mika.

Mika felt arms snake around her waist and saw Kankuro resting his head on her shoulder. He was smirking at Lee and said "Yeah she ran into me, and just so you know she's fine!"

Mika frowned at Kankuro and jabbed him in the ribs. Kankuro winced and stood back from her, still smirking at Lee. He glared with an evil look in his eyes, that made Lee uncomfortable. "I was hoping we could talk in private, Mika" Lee stuttered unable to avoid Kankuro's glare.

Mika could see that Kankuro was making Lee uncomfortable and said "Yeah sure come on in, we can go in the garden to talk, while Kankuro stays with the children" Mika smirked at Kankuro as his face dropped. He's never been around small children for any amount of time.

Lee and Mika walked into the garden and closed the sliding door behind them. "Will the children be safe with him?" Lee asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm more worried about Kankuro trying to look after two 3 year olds" Mika giggled sitting in a chair.

Motioning for Lee to sit in the chair next to her, Mika sunk further into the chair and soaked up the rays from the sun. "I need your help Lee!" Mika asked not looking at him. "With what?"

"I need to find another team mate so I can go forward in the next Chuunin exams"

"Why don't you ask Sakura to team up with you. I know she is wanting to go for the next Chuunin exams" Lee half smiled at her. "Lee you're a pickle, that's a great idea! Now what did you want to talk to me about. I know it wasn't the Chuunin exams now was it?"

Mika stuck her tongue out at Lee "Why him? What does he have that I don't?" Lee spat out. Mika smiled softly and replied "Well, for starters he's the twin's father, and he cared for me when I was younger" Lee looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So because he was a childhood friend you gave it up for him?!" Lee stormed out of his chair and went to leave.

"How dare you!" Mika yelled at him. "You do not know what my childhood was like! My entire clan believed that I was a failure before I had even started to train. I wasn't allowed to become a ninja because they thought I wouldn't be able to cope, that I would let my emotions get in the way. That's why my father moved us to the Sand village, so that I could prove my self. I was bullied and beaten all the time when I was younger. No-one believed in me, apart from one person. Him. He believed that I could become a great Shinobi. He believed in me when no -one else would he gave me the strength to carry on when I was beaten to a pulp by the other people. He vowed to protect me and care for me no matter what!"

Mika broke down and let out the tears that were now flowing down her face. She glared at Lee and stood up. "Don't think you know everything about me, because you don't. I'm not like you or anyone else in this village. Now get out!" She stormed back into her apartment and into the bathroom where she locked the door and continued to cry.

Kankuro glared at Lee and asked "What did you do!?" Lee simply stared at the floor and replied "I don't know, I think I may of upset her"

Kankuro growled at him and walked to the bathroom. "Mika…yet me in…please" He whispered in the most caring voice he could master. He got no response. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Please…Taka, let me in, I'm trying my hardest not to break the door down, come on talk to me"

He heard slight giggling from the other side. "I know you want to make sure I'm ok but please just give me a little bit of time on my own, I'll come on out in a bit" Mika sobbed quietly to Kankuro.

He sighed and smashed his head against the door then turned his attention to Lee who was still stood in the other room. "If the twins weren't here I would be killing you right now. What the hell did you do to Mika?"

Chapter 13

Mika stood panting in front of a badly beaten wooden post. "Very good" Ayah slowly clapped. "Stop mocking me!" Mika pouted making Ayah laugh. "Please if I was going to mock you, you would know about it. You nervous?"

Mika smiled while still looking at the post. "A little, but I'll be fine. I got Sakura and Chi to help me out" She smiled while turning round to face her Sensei. "Well you better get going, the exam starts in an hour" Mika nodded and run off to meet Sakura and Chikio.

Mika had taken part in the Chuunin exams that had been held a month before, and had gotten through to the last match, Along with both her team mates; Sakura and Chikio.

She was dreading the next match. It was her match against Chikio. It was the last match of the Chuunin exams. She was proud of herself that she had gotten so far. She watched the person in front of her. Then smiled.

"I hope your not going to go easy on me now Chi!" Mika mocked her opponent. He smirked at her "Now would I do such a thing!"

Mika armed herself with her favourite puppet. She knew that the only way she was going to win this fight was by using her Taijutsu training. She knew her puppets were going to be good against Chikio fire jutsu.

She scoped the arena and smirked, then realise that Chikio was coming right at her. "Don't take your eye off your opponent" He yelled while making hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu" Chikio yelled while thrashing the large fireball at Mika.

After the fireball exploded Chikio tilted his head when he noticed Mika was not there. "Never take your eye off your opponent!" Mika whispered sending a crashing blow to his face.

He crashed into the tree and winced in slight pain. He looked up and noticed she was gone. "Shit!" He whispered. He scanned the surrounding area and stood up. He felt wind blow past his face and then felt a gush of pain in his stomach as he was sent flying again. Mika appeared kneeling on the floor with her left leg extended. She watched him crash on the floor. And the disappear. "A clone, very clever, but" She jumped back just before the ground gave way beneath her. "I know how you work, Chi"

She sent two Tagged Kunai into the tree and watched it explode, while Chikio jumped out just in time. "Shit! She's gotten good, in the past 4 months." Chikio smirked as he watched her.

"Don't smile at me boy, you should be watching me" Mika disappeared and reappeared behind him. She wiggled her fingers and sent out Kumo. It wrapped its 8 legs around Chikio and squeezed.

The crowd roared as Chikio gave up the match in fear he would have the life squeezed out of him. Mika smirked and glanced up at the balcony where the Kages sat. She smiled softly then walked up to the balcony where everyone else was.

"So what happens now?" Mika asked Sakura as she entered the balcony. "Well, there will be a intermission of an hour while the Daimyo's come to their decision on who will become a Chuunin" Mika rested on the balcony and watched the crowds.

She wondered if Ayah had managed to cope with both her children and her own children.

Sakura noticed Mika was smirking to herself and asked what she was laughing at. "Just the idea of Ayah running after 4 kids" Mika smiled and proceeded to ask "so how do you think you did?" Sakura waved her hand at Mika saying "I don't know, I don't think I did too well"

The hour past and they were all summoned to the arena again where Tsunade read out who the Daimyo's believed where worthy to be promoted.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Takahashi Mika we are proud to announce that you have been promoted to Chuunin. Congratulations. There will be a gathering to celebrate this later tonight in the market place. I expect you all in formal wear"

Mika kept in her excitement until she and her team had left the stadium. "Oh my god! I passed hell yeah!! I am awesome!!" Mika skipped around Sakura and giggled. They were interrupted by a rough cough behind them. Gaara stood leaning against the wall, smirking. Mika smiled and lowered her head. She tilted her head to you side and looked at Gaara who was now walking towards her. "Well done Mika. I'm glad you finally passed the exam"

Mika blushed slightly "Thanks, I think. Did Kankuro come with you to Konoha?" She shyly asked. Gaara shook his head and explained "He's been sent on a mission with his new team. He did tell you that he became a Jounin, didn't he?" Mika rolled her eyes and nodded. "I got a letter with the words 'I passed, I'm a Jounin hahaha' written over and over again on a whole page"

They laughed and Gaara asked if they were both going to be at the celebration gathering later. "We wouldn't miss it!" Sakura jumped in and started pushing Mika down the road.

"Hey! What is up with you?" Mika asked not really appreciating being pushed. "We need to go shopping and find you a nice Kimono because I bet you don't have one now do you?" Mika blushed again and shook her head. They waved to Gaara and ran off down the road to the market place.

"Thanks for not telling her I'm here!" Kankuro said coming out of the stadium. His brother looked at him coldly. "And why did I do that for again?" Kankuro's smile fell off his face and looked like a scolded puppy dog. "I want it to be a surprise, and I have some god news for her too"

Gaara tilted his head slightly and blankly stared at his brother. "I finally got the apartment sorted, I got the keys 2 days ago. I came here straight after" Kankuro smiled proudly. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked away. "Hey! don't leave me. Can I hang out with you just until later?" Gaara sighed and walked ahead while Kankuro followed behind.

"How about this one?" Sakura held up another Kimono. "No!" Mika sighed while resting in a chair. They had been in the shop for more than 3 hours now and they were running out of time. Mika was also getting extremely bored. "Oh Mika, this one is beautiful" her Aunt smiled showing her. Mika tried to be diplomatic but failed. "Oh god no!"

"Well how about you get up and look for one you like then!" her Aunt scolded her. "We've been here for 3 hours now, I'm bored, why cant I go in this?" Mika protested. Sakura proceeded to bump her on the head "Ow! You know that actually hurts!" Mika protested rubbing her head. "Well stop being so childish and look for a Kimono you actually like"

Mika muttered to herself and looked through the railing of clothes and gasped. "This one! I love it!" She pulled out an elegant black silk Kimono with purple trim. "Fantastic! Come try in on!" Sakura said pushing her into the changing room.

Mika slipped into the Kimono. It fell to just below her ankle. It had long flowing sleeves which were trimmed with dark purple. It hung off her shoulders with again more purple trim around the top. It had a delicate Sakura blossom design over it which was in a deep shade of purple. The Obi sash was the same colour as the trim.

Mika asked one of the store helps to help her tie the bow at the back and walked out of the changing room. Both Sakura and Mika's Aunt cooed at Mika as she slowly spun around on the spot.

Mika sweetly smiled and looked quite smitten with herself. "Right I just need someone to do my hair and make u then I think I'm set" She paid of the Kimono and kept it on, seen as it would be easier than trying to get it back on by the time they were ment to be act the meeting place.

Both Mika and Sakura ran back to Sakura's where she got dressed and Mika did her face. After Sakura was ready she helped Mika do her hair. Because her hair was quite long she decided to have most of it down, with the top half placed in a bun with two black chopsticks which were decorated with dark purple beads.

"come on, we are going to be late!" Sakura pushed Mika out of her house. "Again, don't appreciate the pushing!" Mika half laughed. They half ran down the streets to the market place and met Chikio and Kakashi. They smiled at them and ran over. "Hey chi, sorry you didn't pass today" Mika whispered in his ear while hugging him.

Chikio smiled at her and whispered back "don't worry, I'm glad you passed though" Kakashi hugged Mika slightly and smiled "Well done, I'm glad to see my training came into some use" Mika tilted her head slightly and stared blankly at him "Thanks, I guess?!"

Chapter 14

Mika wandered between people chatting with them and doing the normal 'meet and greet' procedure. She had decided that seen as she had passed the Chuunin exams that she would have a bit of Sake to celebrate. She found Gaara standing next to his sister with Shikamaru. Mika smiles and walks over.

Shikamaru smiles and kisses her lightly on the cheek which of course pisses Temari off. "Well done on becoming a Chuunin Mika. And why is Temari so pissed at you?" He whispered making her giggle. "I'll explain later"

Mika glanced over to Temari and softly smiled and mouthed "friends?" Temari tried to keep her hard expression on her face but couldn't. She smiled and bear hugged Mika and squeezed tightly. "You ever hurt my brothers again and I will kill you" She whispered.

Mika knew she wasn't joking but decided to laugh anyway. Temari let go of her and moved so Gaara could talk to her. "You look…" Gaara looked Mika up and down and slightly blushed. "I look girlie don't I?" Mika smiled "Why are you blushing Gaara" She teased making him Blush even more.

"You're just in time for the fireworks and you've been drinking haven't you?" Gaara whispered looking over her shoulder. Mika didn't notice this and smiled "I love fireworks and of course not. Yeah ok then, I've had a couple of sips. I wish Kankuro was hear to watch them with me." She whispered the last bit.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her in. She tried to pull out and turn around but she couldn't move. "Keep still and watch the fireworks" The voice behind her whispered in her ear.

A smile crept over her face and she sunk into his arms and waited for the fireworks. "I thought you had a mission that you couldn't get away from?" Mika whispered. "No I just got him to tell you that. I was sorting out a surprise for you"

Bang!

Mika watched as the fireworks exploded into millions of bright colours. She slid her fingers in between his fingers and sunk deeper into his chest. She gazed up at Kankuro and smiled. She couldn't believe how happy she finally was.

She had everything she could possibly dream of. A loving boyfriend, two adorable kids and the best friends she could imagine. She didn't want it to end. She simply wanted to stay like this forever, in his arms.

Bang!

"So have you missed me?" Kankuro whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked up at him "Of course I've missed you, I haven't seen you for about 4 months now. And the twins, I mean, your son and daughter keep asking for you" Mika blushed. "Not used to saying that are you?" Mika coyly shook her head.

Kankuro smirked and kissed her cheek. "Well how about in the morning I come round and spend the day with you" Mika, now feeling the effect of the Sake smirked and whispered "Why not just spend the night then you don't have to get up too early"

Kankuro's eyes grew wide and a pervy grin inched over his face. Ayah stormed over and grabbed Mika before Kankuro had time to reply. Kankuro stood dumfounded in the middle of the market place not understanding what happened.

"Takahashi Mika! One! Have you been drinking? And Two! don't be inviting that boy into your bed until, well your sober!" Ayah half scolded her knowing it wouldn't really sink in.

"Hatake Ayah! Sorry Ayah Sensei! One, I have only had a couple, few drinks and two! I only wanted to cuddle him, nothing more I swear!" Mika giggled to her Sensei. Ayah rolled her eyes and smirked. "I really don't want to know what you were going to do, just be careful please. And if I hear you hurt her, heads will roll!" Ayah said pointing in Kankuro's face as he came to find Mika.

Kankuro looked at the finger and nervously smiled. "erm ok. I think?" Ayah smiled then left to find Kakashi. Mika cheekily smirked and wrapped her arms around Kankuro's waist. Kankuro smirked and wrapped his arm around the back of Mika's neck, to keep her steady.

They watched the rest of the fireworks and decided to take a long walk back to Mika's apartment. They talked and chatted about random things and joked around. "You look beautiful you know!" Kankuro half mumbled.

"I'm glad I'm not death, cause you mumble too much" Mika playfully bumped her hip against Kankuro. He watched her as she walked ahead and span round. "are you sure you have to go back to your hotel tonight? I just wanted us to sit and talk" Mika flirtatiously winked at Kankuro who gave her a pervy grin again.

He swept her up and walked up the steps of her apartment. He opened the door and silently walked into the bedroom. He threw Mika on the bed and smirked. She giggled to herself and Kankuro took off his formal top.

"I hate wearing formal wear!" he muttered to himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, inches away from Mika's face and smiled. "I've missed you" He whispered. Mika blushed and whispered. "Let me change to seconds, just like you I hate formal wear"

Mika slipped into the bathroom that was attached to her room and changed into a small pair of black shorts and a red strappy vest top. She stood in the doorway and looked flirtatious.

She made her way back to the bed and sat upright. "So you wanted to talk and chat and stuff" Kankuro jabbed her. "I do, I don't have a filthy mind like you" She mocked him. "You didn't seem to mind it when we were younger" he whispered in her ear as he inched closer to her.

Mika could feel herself trembling. She hadn't been this intimate with him in over 3 years. She felt her body move on its own free will, closer to Kankuro. She slowly closed her eyes and gently kissed him. He ran his hand through her long hair and held her face. He traced the bottom of her lip with his tongue and slowly entered her mouth.

Mika slowly pulled him closer to her until she realised she was in fact lying down, with Kankuro hovering above her. He released from the embrace and smiled softly at her. He swept a piece of hair out of her face and glided the back of his fingers down her cheek.

He noticed Mika was looking nervous and proceeded to move so he was lying next to her. He lay on his side and rested his head on his hand. Mika turned to lie on her side and faced him.

"Please stay" Mika whispered as she snuggled into Kankuro's neck. He smiled at her and ran his hand down her side and rested it on her hip. "I'll stay, just to make sure your ok. I don't want people thinking I took advantage you" He kissed the top of her head lightly and noticed she had fallen asleep.

Kankuro gently got up and placed the blanket over the top of her and sat in the armchair she had in the corner of the room. He sat silently and watched her sleep before he, himself, fell to sleep.

Chapter 15

Mika awoke in her bed, with a fuzzy feeling in her head. She rubbed her eyes and watched the blurred outline walk towards her.

Kankuro walked out of the shower room in a towel, and smirked when he saw that Mika was finally awake. "I see your finally awake then Taka?" He whispered as he sat on the bed. Mika groaned and half smiled "Why do I feel like I've been beaten around the head with a brick?"

She lay her head on his lap and rubbed her eyes. "Well that probably has something to do with the Saka you drank last night. How much did you drink?" "I cant remember 2 maybe 3 bottles of the stuff" Mika giggled to herself.

"You better not be going back to sleep, Taka. Don't you need to look after our children" Kankuro nudged her to wake up. "Yeah I know! I'm up come on, you can hep me" Mika jumped up off the bed and jumped into a pair of long trousers and a baggy t-shirt.

They pair set getting the children up and dressed. Mika watched and showed Kankuro what to do and was impressed that he was actually quite good at it. "There you go, parenting isn't that hard now is it" Mika stuck her tongue out at Kankuro as he pulled a face.

Mika jumped out of her skin when there was a thrash at the door. Mika, looking puzzled turned to Kankuro and asked "Hey can you get the door while I feed the twins, please, thank you!" She said while marching into the kitchen to get the food ready.

Kankuro proceeded to the door and opened it, to then be punched in the face by a red faced Ayah.

Hearing the commotion, Mika ran into the sitting area and tried to hold in her laughter. She glanced at Ayah who was now fuming and stopped laughing. "A word, now!" Ayah stormed off outside. Mika hung her head and mouthed to Kankuro as she passed "I'm sorry"

"What did I tell you last night? Can you really not be trusted with him? Is this decision to allow to move back to Suna a mistake?" Ayah screamed at Mika.

"Last night you told me that I wasn't to invite him into my bed until I was sober, and I didn't. Yes I can be trusted with him because nothing happened, and if I remember rightly I wasn't the one who wanted to move back!" Mika snapped back at her Sensei.

"If nothing happened then why is he here this early?" Mika hung her head. "Yes ok he stayed the night, but he slept in the chair not in my bed, and I'm 17 I'm sure I can make my own decisions in life"

"You're 16 Mika, and from the fact that you have two kids to him proves to me, that you cant really be trusted with your decision, can you" Ayah scolded her. Mika glared at her Sensei, she couldn't argue with her, she knew she was right.

Mika sat down on her steps and rested her head on her hands. "listen, I'm not trying to have a go at you Mika, I'm just looking out for you" Ayah said while sitting next to Mika. "I promised your mother the last time I saw her, that I would look after you and make sure you were ok" Ayah smiled at Mika.

Mika smiled back and slightly blushed "I know, I just want to be accepted as the adult I am" "Well how about acting like one first hey, you only became a Chuunin yesterday, you think our all grown up" Ayah laughed nudging her student making her laugh.

Mika walked back into the apartment and smirked at Kankuro's black eye. "Shut up!" He growled and then laughed. "so how long do you have into you go back to Suna?" Mika asked sitting next to him on the couch. "Unfortunately, in 2 days with Gaara and Temari. But, I'm sure we can have some fun in the 2 days" Kankuro winked while picking his daughter up.

Mika looked sadly at Kankuro "But you only just got here! Well, what do you want to do today then"

They walked down the road after coming out of the theatre "wow! That film was great, Can we go see it again mamma?" Tamara asked skipping in front. "Maybe later, Tam" Mika giggled at her daughter. "Mamma?" Kanko pulled on her trousers. "Yes Kanko" Mika replied knowing what he was going to ask "Can we go for a picnic for tea?"

Mika looked surprised at her son and stuttered "Erm, yeah if you're sure you want to" Mika watched as Kankuro picked his son and placed him on his shoulders.

Mika started work on the picnic and asked Tamara to help her. "Mamma? Why does Kankuro keep spending time with us?" Mika looked puzzled at her daughter and asked "Why? don't you like spending time with him?"

Her daughter hung her head and Mika began to panic "Tamara, what's wrong. Has Kankuro done something to upset you?" Mika knelt by her daughter and looked into her eyes. She could see that she had began to cry.

She hugged her and asked her what was the matter "I heard you yelling at Lee and you said that you never wanted to see him again. But I really like Lee. He was really nice to me and he treated me to ramen and bought me sweets all the time. I don't want to go to the Sand village to see my father I want to stay here with Lee"

Tamara sobbed uncontrollably and Mika tried to comfort her, but failed. She held her daughter tightly against body to calm her. This had attracted the attention of Kanko and Kankuro. "What's wrong?" Kanko asked prodding his sister in the head.

"Kank! Can you take Kanko in the other room please!" Mika glared at her son and watched as Kankuro took him to the other room. Mika peered down at Tamara who had now started to stop sobbing.

"What was all that about?" Mika soothed her daughter. "Tamara, I don't quite understand who you heard that from or who told you, but when you are a bit older I will explain to you what is happening ok?" Mika watched as Tamara nodded her head.

"Now, until then I don't want you getting upset about this again ok. We aren't going anywhere ok. Now come on we have a picnic to sort out." Mika nodded to Kankuro as he walked back into the room. "What's the matter? You ok, you're shaking again!" Kankuro rubbed Mika's arm comforting her.

"I'll be fine can you do me a favour. Take Tamara and Kanko to get some sweets, here's some money. Just buy them what ever they want. Thank you. I'm going out quickly but I should be back before you" Mika winked at Kankuro and kissed Tamara on the top of her head.

Kankuro winked back at her and smiled "Who wants to go get some sweets?"

Mika ran down the alley way that led to Lee's house. She bashed her fists against the door as hard as she could without breaking the door. Lee answered the door with a concerned look on his face. "Mika! What's wrong are the twins ok?"

Mika pinned Lee against the wall. "Why did you tell the twins they had to move?" Mika spat through gritted teeth. Lee gulped hard and stuttered "Erm, I didn't tell them anything" Mika pushed him against the wall. "Do not lie to me!" "I told them that they were going to meet their real father. For the simple fact that they kept calling me dad! I love them kids just as though they were mine, but I didn't want to confuse them, so I told them the truth"

Mika let go of Lee and flopped to the floor. She stared at the floor, unable to move. Lee stood over her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Mika, I didn't mean to dishonour you, but I didn't know what else to do" Mika closed her eyes and sighed.

She got up and simply left. She walked back the long way to her apartment and thought about how Kankuro was dealing with two kids in a sweet shop. She smirked and laughed evilly.

Chapter 16

Kankuro smiled as he walked out the sweet shop with a bag full to the brim with sweets. Tamara was riding on his shoulder and Kanko was walking up front. "I bet you, Taka did that on purpose, to see how I can handle the kids"

Kankuro smirked to himself as he walked up the steps to the apartment. "Kankuro?" Tamara whispered "Yeah?" He looked at Tamara out of the corner of his eye. "Can I have my present now, please?" Tamara smiled sweetly at him.

Kankuro laughed and whispered in her ear. "Keep it until we are at the picnic and you can show mamma it too!" Tamara pouted but nodded. Kankuro placed her on the floor and walked through into the sitting area where Mika was sitting on the couch, thinking.

"Hey! We're back, and we bought lots of sweets!" Kankuro proudly showed her the bag and Mika smirked "I see the sweet shop run went smoothly then?" "Yep! What to do I get for my conquest?" Kankuro winked at her. "If you're lucky I may show you later" Mika winked back.

"Who's ready for picnic?!" Mika shouted.

They sat on a grassy hill under the shade of a tree and watched as the twins splashed in the water. Mika was sitting with her back against Kankuro chest, with Kankuro's arms wrapped over and under her shoulders.

Mika snaked her fingers between his and sighed. "What was that for?" Kankuro nuzzled her head with his nose. "Nothing, I just don't want this to end, and are you wiping your nose in my hair!" Kankuro sniggered and Mika jabbed him in the ribs.

"Kankuro?" Tamara asked running toward them both. "Yeah, Tam?"

"Can we have our surprises now, Please!?" Tamara fluttered her eyelashes making both Mika and Kankuro laugh. "Ok, go get your brother" Mika turned to face Kankuro "What have you been buying them?" "You'll see!" Kankuro kissed her nose.

Tamara and Kanko both proceeded to open their presents "Wow! My first puppet!" Kanko jumped up and down on the stop. "aww, its so pretty! Thank you Kankuro!" Tamara opened her fan out and traced the design with her finger.

They both jumped up and bear hugged Kankuro who didn't quite know what to do, so he just patted them on the head and smiled at them. Making Mika giggle. "Mamma, make it dance for me, like you do with yours" Kanko asked shoving the puppet in Mika's face.

"You know Kankuro has puppets too, I'm sure if you ask him nicely he'll show you how to use it" Mika whispered in Kanko's ear. He proceeded to ask Kankuro if he would show him how do make the puppet move. "Please, Kankuro" Kanko smiled the biggest cheesiest grin he could master.

Kankuro smiled and agreed to show him. He wiggled his fingers and blue glowing chakra string connected to the puppet. He showed him to make it walk, move its hands and how to dance. "Wow! Your just as good as mamma!" Kanko smiled. Kankuro growled at this comment, making Mika jab him in his ribs again.

The twins decided that they would paddle in the lake again , and even got Kankuro to wash his face paint off so he could paddle with them. This, of course made Tamara notice something.

"Mamma, why does Kanko look like Kankuro?" Mika's eyes widened and she snapped her head to Kanko then to Kankuro. Her daughter had a point they were doubles of each other.

Mika stuttered trying to find the right way of wording it. "Erm, well, your brother looks like Kankuro because, erm…" Mika looked at Kankuro for help and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks, that's a great help" Mika glared at Kankuro.

"Kakashi!" Tamara squealed making Mika jump a foot in the air. She landed in the water and turned to look at Kakashi who was smiling rubbing the back of his head. "Hello" He smiled offering a hand to Mika. She smirked and went to splash him. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you" He simply stared at Mika. Who hung her head.

Kakashi helped her up and turned to Kankuro. "You're wanted by your brother. He says it important" Kankuro nodded and jumps out the water and runs back to the village. "And Sakura is looking for you, says you know what its about" And with that, he vanished. "Cheers Kakashi, you could of at least helped, never mind"

Mika dried herself and the twins and made her way back to the apartment. She dropped the picnic stuff off and then walked to Sakura's. "Hey, wanted to see me?" Mika asked as the kids ran past in the sitting area of Sakura's home.

Sakura and Mika stood in the kitchen talking about her move back to Suna. "I cant believe your leaving!" Sakura almost cried. "I'm not leaving for another 2 years and can we talk about this later when I don't have the kids" Sakura tilted her head and asked "Why? Have you not told them yet that Kankuro is their father?"

Mika looked out the window and sighed "Their too young to understand, Sakura, I want to tell them but it'll confuse them so much, that's why I'm not telling them until their 5th birthday." Mika turned to Sakura, who looked like she was about to scream.

"Mika you cant do that, they have a right know! What does Kankuro think of all this?" Sakura half screamed and whispered. "He agrees with me. He thinks we should wait until they are older so they will understand better"

Mika turned her attention to the sitting area which had gone rather quiet. Concerned, Mika walked to the door and slid it open to only find Kanko. "Where's your sister gone?" She asked.

Kanko looked up at his mother and shrugged his shoulders "She didn't say, she just ran out. Mamma?" Mika's eyes widened at the thought that just popped into her head "She heard everything!" Mika snapped out of her thoughts by Kanko pulling on her trousers.

"Mamma?" She looked down and half smiled "Yes!" "Is Kankuro really our father?" Mika closed her eyes and yelped slightly. She turned to face Sakura and asked if her mother would be able to watch Kanko. "Of course. Come on we need to find Tamara"

They ran straight to the hotel where Kankuro was staying. Mika hammered her fists against the door of his room until someone answered it.

Temari answered the door making Mika fall straight to the floor on her face. She jumped up and tried to hide the tears in her eyes. "Aw did that hurt Taka, I didn't think you were the crying type" Temari nudged her.

"Tamara's gone missing!" She blurted out. "what! When?" Kankuro jumped out of his seat. "Just now, please you have to help me find her!" Mika said turning to run out the door. "We'll help" Gaara stud up and walked with Mika.

Chapter 17

Tamara sat in training ground 4 and hid in a small crate. She sobbed and sobbed until she couldn't breath. "Why did mamma lie to me?" She whispered to herself. She couldn't believe her mother had lied to her.

She peeped through a small crack and noticed the sun was setting. She had been hiding in the crate of almost 2 hours. "It's getting dark" Tamara thought to herself. She scoped the training ground and jumped out of the crate and ran to the nearest wooded area.

"How could she lie to me, she promised that we weren't moving anywhere, and that we were staying here, in Konoha" Tamara thought to herself as she ran. She came to a small clump of trees and started to climb, or at least tried to.

After falling out of the tree 4 times, Tamara gave up and decided to hide in a bush instead. "I don't want to move to the sand village, its full of sand. But I like sand, that's not the point." Tamara argued with herself until she heard footsteps coming her way.

She crouched on the floor and tried to stay as still as she could. She watched as 2 pair of feet appeared in front of her. She listened to see if she recognised the voices. It was her mother and Kankuro. "Where is she, I cant believe she ran off!" Her mother was sobbing. "Come on, Taka, we'll find her. I promise, I just found out she's my daughter, you don't think I'm going to let her disappear now do you?"

Tamara watched as Kankuro wrapped his arm around her mother to comfort her. They soon walked off and Tamara let out a sigh. She sat on the floor and brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head into her legs. Quietly, Tamara started to sob again and thought about what her mother had told Sakura earlier. "I cant tell them, their too young to understand"

"I'm not too young to understand, I understand a lot, I now understand that Kankuro is my father, and that I don't like him." Tamara sighed to her herself "Ok he's alright, but that's not the point." She looked up and noticed it has gotten really dark.

Tamara was scared of the dark and suddenly thought that running off into the forest wasn't such a good idea after all. She slowly crept out of the bush and started to walk home.

She suddenly stopped as she heard more voices approaching her way. Looking for somewhere to hide she dived into the nearest bush. Again she watched as a pair of feet stopped in front of the bush.

The feet didn't move and no-one spoke. Tamara began to panic and tried to think of a plan. "I know your in the bush Tamara, Come out now!" The male voice barked at her.

Slowly Tamara crawled out of the bush and looked up to see an unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" She glared at the strange man stood over her.

Gaara smirked slightly and knelt in front of her. "Well, Kankuro is my, albeit stupid, older brother" Tamara tilted her head and stared at Gaara. "So that means you're my uncle then!" Gaara nodded slightly. "You know, your mother is worried about you, why did you run off?"

Tamara looked at the floor and shrugged her shoulders. Unimpressed at Tamara, Gaara snorted slightly and stood up. "Come, your mother wants to see you" Tamara glared at Gaara and got up "No!" She yelled making Gaara turn round.

She went to run in the other direction, and Gaara held his hand out and slowly closed it. Sand shot up in front of Tamara making her scream. "Don't run off! I'm trying to be nice to you here" Gaara scolded her.

Hearing their daughter scream Mika and Kankuro ran towards where it was coming from. They came to a holt when they saw Tamara upside down being held by her ankle in a sand hand. Gaara stood next to it talking to her. "Stop crying, I've only picked you up by your ankle. Will you stop crying, its not like I'm going to hurt you now"

"Erm, Gaara? If you would be so kind. Please let go of my daughter, your upsetting her" Mika asked flicking him on the forehead. Gaara narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, sure ok"

Mika watched as the sand slowly started to drop to the floor releasing her daughter. As soon as Tamara is able to move, she bolts to her mother and wraps her arms tightly around her. Mika squeezed her daughter and picked her up, Glaring at Gaara as she walked past.

Kankuro smirked at Gaara until Gaara turned at glared back at him. Kankuro stiffened and walked quickly to catch up with Mika. He walked up behind Mika and placed his arm around her waist and walked home with them.

"Tamara, why did you run away?" Mika asked while putting her to bed. Tamara shrugged her shoulders and pouted. "Tamara?" Mika lifted her chin up so she was looking at her. "Because you told me, we didn't have to move. I'm not like Kanko I can understand things better than he can. I'm mature" Tamara states proudly. "So you think running away was a mature thing to do?"

Mika watched her daughter as she replied "Well you did when you ran away" Tamara again looked at her mother proudly for her reply. "Tam, your 3, your not mature, but that's not the point. If you want me to be truthful to you then, I will be" Mika sighed and gathered her thoughts as to how she was going to tell her daughter everything.

"Yes, Kankuro is your father and yes we will be moving to Suna, but not until you are 5. You will meet your grandparents there too. Until then you are to carry on at the Academy here, and its not like we wont be coming back here, we can come visit, and I mean that, I love it here just as much as you do"

Mika smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "But right now you are to sleep! You've had an exciting day and you need to sleep" Mika crossed the room and turned the light out and smiled again at her daughter.

She closed the door and sighed. She looked up and smiled at Kankuro who was stood in the sitting area. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So did you tell her everything?" He whispered kissing her on top of the head. Mika simply nodded and closed her eyes.

"You'll be wanting to get back to the hotel now wont you?" Mika whispered not wanting to open her eyes. "I should do, I think Gaara isn't in the best of moods. But saying that I'd prefer to stay out of his way, when he's in a foul mood" Kankuro smirked hugged Mika tighter.

"well, your more than welcome to stay, on my couch" Mika giggled as she jabbed him in the ribs.

Chapter 18

Mika stood at the gates early in the morning with both Kanko and Tamara, Temari, Baki, and Gaara. Tamara was hiding behind her mothers legs and wouldn't even look at Gaara. "I cant believe we have to wait for him, cant we just leave him?" Temari scoffed.

"If we leave him, he wont come back, will he" Baki glared at Mika ,who glared back at him. "Don't you look at me like that!" Mika spat. "Gaara, what did you do to poor little Tamara?" Temari asked noticing that Tamara was now shaking.

"Nothing! I stopped her from running away!" He huffed. Temari rolled her eyes and knelt in front of Tamara. "Hey! I'm Auntie Temari. Don't pay any attention to mean uncle Gaara, he's just a grump!" Temari giggled with Tamara.

Mika's attention was then caught by Kankuro who was wandering up the street. "What time do you call this?" Mika teased her other half. "To damn early, that's what I call it!" Kankuro said while yawning. Mika took this time to tackle him into a bear hug.

Knocking the wind out of him, Kankuro smirked and tightly wrapped his arms around her. They both ignored the coughing coming from both Gaara and Baki.

They unlocked from each others death grip and gently kissed one another. Kankuro went on to hug both Tamara and Kanko and whispered in their ears "Be good for your mother, and I'll see you both very soon. I promise" Mika hugged both Temari and Gaara and simply saluted Baki.

Mika stood and watched them slowly become smaller and smaller until they couldn't be seen. Mika looked down at what was pulling on her trousers and smiled at Kanko. "Why are you crying mamma, and why is Kankuro leaving?"

Mika wiped her face and noticed she was indeed crying "Because sweetie, I'm going to miss him and he has to leave because he has to travel back to his own village" Mika turned to walk back to the village and felt Kanko pulling on her trousers again. "Yes Kanko?" "Can we have Ramen for breakfast?" Mika laughed as she picked him up and replied "Yeah ok then noodle boy!"

Mika was sat in Ichiraku Ramen bar with Iruka and the twins, when they hear a commotion outside. They both decided to see what the noise is and they found a familiar face; Naruto.

Mika asks if he would like to join them both, which Naruto doesn't refuse. They sit there for hours listening to Naruto telling them about his training with Jiraiya and all the great techniques he was taught. "I'm glad you've enjoyed your training Naruto" Iruka smiles, patting him on the back.

"Old man! Another!" Naruto yells "I see you haven't lost your appetite in the last 2 years" Mika laughs. Naruto looks over to her kids and smiles "They've got big since I last saw them!" Mika laughed even more and replied "That's because you've been gone for 2 years, Naruto. They're 3 now you know!"

Mika waved to Naruto and Iruka as she left to go to her Aunts house. She decided to go see TenTen seen as she hadn't seen her for a while. Stood at her door, Mika waited for TenTen to answer. After a little while Mika's Aunt Freya answered the door. "Oh hi Mika, why are you knocking on the door?" Mika thought for a while and laughed "I don't know actually" Mika rubbed the back of her head.

"Is TenTen in, I was thinking we could go to the bath house and have a catch up?" "She's out training with Neji" Freya told Mika "But if you want to go have a nice relaxing bath yourself I can look after the little ones for you" Mika smiled and agreed.

Walking into the Bath house, she spied Hinata ad her little sister. "Hey Hinata, Hanabi mind if I join you?" Hinata smiled and motioned for her to sit with them.

"Have you heard, Naruto has returned from his training with Jiraiya?" Hinata's face turned bright red and she stuttered "Oh really has he, I didn't know that!" Mika smirked at Hinata and nudged her playfully "You should ask if he would like to train with you, show him how great you are now that you're a Chuunin"

Mika laughed harder as Hinata turned even redder. She sat with them for a couple of hours telling them about Kankuro's visit and how well he was with the twins.

Mika left the bath house a little after Hinata and her sister, and decided to take a quick walk to the book store to see if they had any new books in that might interest her. "If you're looking for the new book, its not out yet, but here's a copy just for you"

Mika jumped out of her skin from the guy whispering in her ear. She turned to see Jiraiya smirking at her. "Don't do that, do you like sneaking up on women or something" Mika watched as a pervy grin run over his face and Mika rolled her eyes "Don't bother answering that question. I heard you were back, mainly because Naruto wouldn't shut up about his great training"

Jiraiya laughed and asked "So how are the little ones? I hope they are well!" "They are, I've just left them with my Aunt for the morning, you just missed me having a nice relaxing bath, at the bath house" Mika teased her old friend. She laughed as he drifted off into a pervy daydream of the bath house and all the naked women.

Mika walked down the street with her nose in her new book. "You know you look at lot like my husband!" Ayah whispered in Mika's ear, making her scream and drop her book. "Do you really think you're funny!" Mika growled at Ayah who was on the floor laughing.

Wiping the tear from her eye, she smiled "Oh of course I think I'm funny. Have you seen Naruto, he's back" "Yeah I know I just treated him a bowl of ramen, I think Iruka got the bum deal though, Naruto was on his 6th bowl when I left" Mika laughed. "Tsunade wants to see you and Chikio for a mission. it's a B rank mission"

Mika's eyes lit up and she grinned "My first B-rank mission, oh hell yea!" She ran to find Chikio and make her to the Hokage's office.

"You will be escorting this gentleman to the river country" Tsunade spoke bowing her head to the man who walked into the office. He stood about 6ft and had light blond hair that came down his back. His forehead protector made his floppy fringe fall to the side. Mika's eyes gazed over his forehead protector; hidden grass village.

Mika watched as the man walked slowly up to her and smiled. He picked her hand up and kissed it gently. Mika could feel her face burning with embarrassment. "I'd be careful, she's got 2 kids and badass boyfriend" Chikio rested over her shoulder.

Mika's eyes widened, she dropped her shoulder and watched as Chikio fell to the floor. She picked him up by his shirt and proceeded to shout out him until Ayah flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow! That hurt!" Mika rubbed her forehead and glared at her Sensei. "You are ment to be a Chuunin! Stop it!" Ayah and Mika glare at each other until they hear slight laughing, coming from the gentleman who was stood watching them.

They both hung their heads and listened to the rest of the mission from Tsunade.

"So why is this a B-rank mission?" Mika asked walking in front with her arms crossed behind her head. "I mean come on you're a Ninja yourself surely you don't need an escort" Mika looked back to see the man watching her. Blushing bright red she, instantly turned round and carried on walking.

"I have something on my person that many people would like to have" The man answered walking next to Mika. He glanced at her and smiled. "So what's your name then anyway?" Mika asked abruptly "So your not going to ask me what I am carrying?" The man asked still watching her.

"I don't need to, I already know. You have one hundred thousand, two thousand and fifty five Ryo in the briefcase you are carrying" Mika proudly states. The man looks at her confusedly "How did you know that?" Mika taps her nose with her finger and walks in front. "But that's not the only thing your carrying is it?"

The man's narrow and glares at Mika "How do you know this? Do you have a kekkei Genkai or something?" Mika giggled to herself and glanced over her shoulder "I just pay attention that's all! Now what's your name?"

"Well that went well didn't it?" Mika skipped down the road back Konoha. "I still don't understand why that was a B-rank mission?" Chikio scratched his head and walked with Mika. Mika smirked and shook her head. "It'll all be revealed later, I promise"

Mika stuck her tongue out at Chikio and started to run back to the village. Chikio simply stood there completely confused at what Mika had said. "What do you mean, it'll be revealed later? Hey wait for me!" He ran to keep up with her.

Mika looked over her shoulder at her Sensei. She knew she would want to be on her own for a while but she wanted to make sure she was ok. "Hey chi! I'll meet you at the old man's ramen bar, my treat!" Chikio's eyes light up and he ran to the ramen bar.

Mika looked back to see her Sensei. "Hey, you fancy some ramen my treat!?" Mika smiled softly at Ayah who just stared at her. "I thought that when I left the Mist village, I would be rid of him. But know matter where I go, he'll always be there wont he? She must hate me for what I did!" Ayah whispered. Mika placed her hand on Ayah's shoulder and smiled.

"She doesn't hate you. If she did she wouldn't of done what she did. She knew what your brother was like, she hated him just as much as you did. And what matters the most is that little Hiro knows his Aunt Ayah and how great she is! Come on, my treat for ramen, this doesn't happen that often"

They walked back into the village and found Chikio sat at the ramen bar with three bowls of ramen.

Chapter 19

"Mama! Mama! Why are we going to Aunt Freya's house?" Kanko asked pulling Mika's trousers while they walked down the street. "Because Kanko I say you are" Mika half smiled while walking to her Aunts house.

It was the twins 5th birthday and Mika needed to keep the children occupied while she got the house sorted out and everything. Her Aunt had told she could keep them occupied for most the morning before the party.

After a few tantrums and arguments Kanko and Tamara where at their Aunt Freya's and Mika was now frantically running around the village looking for decorations, food and the all in important cake.

"right I got banners, paper plates and cups, I still need to get the food, wrapping paper and the cake" Mika said to herself looking at a list as she cane out of one shop. "Hey, Mika do you need a hand?"

Mika looked up and smiled at Lee, TenTen and Sakura as they walked up to her . "You know what, yes please. TenTen can you get party foods and sweet chilly ramen Kanko has taken a liking to it. Sakura can you go invite everyone you can find and Lee come with me, you can help with the cake"

Mika and Lee ran through the village to get to the cake shop as fast as they could. The shop assistant got the cake from the back room and showed them the cake. "AWW! That is perfect!" Mika cooed over the cake. It was in the shape of a number 5 and was covered in yellow butter icing. It was decorated with little shuriken around the sides of the cake.

"Could you go to my apartment and drop the cake off and set to decorating it for me, please. Thanks you're a pickle!" Mika said kissing Lee on the forehead as she ran off to find Sakura.

Sakura was at the Academy asking if Iruka wanted to come. "Of course, I will ask Shizune to join me!" Sakura smiled and asked "Oh are you bringing the little one with you?" Sakura asked him just as Mika walked through the door. "Sakura leave poor Iruka-Sensei alone we still need to go get the twins a set of new clothes too!" Sakura sulked as she followed Mika to the nearest clothes shop.

"How about this one?" Sakura picked up an adorable black formal suit for Kanko and Mika found a cute Yellow kimono for Tamara. Kanko's suit had a purple sash and Tamara's Kimono had a sunflower design on it.

"Right we have the clothes, Lee is at the apartment putting up the decorations and TenTen should be done getting the food. How many people did you invite?" Mika half talked to her self and Sakura. "Well Iruka says he'll come with Shizune, Jiraiya told me he would come later, Kakashi-Sensei and Ayah-Sensei are bringing Kiya-Rin and Ichiro… I cant remember who else I invited!"

Mika rolled her eyes and laughed at Sakura "Well, we'll just see who turns up I guess, come you can help get the twins ready with me!" Mika thought about if Kankuro was going to come. She had only sent him the invite 4 days ago, she had completely forgot that he didn't know about it.

"I don't want to wear it, mamma!" Kanko protested. "Kank, I am losing my patience with you, now will you stay still so I can get you dressed." Mika scolded her son. "Look your sister has gotten dressed and doesn't she look so beautiful in her new kimono. Come on put your clothes. NOW!"

Kanko sulked and walked over to his mother. He allowed her to dress him and he continued to sulk as they walked back to the apartment. "Stop sulking Kank, I've got a lovely surprise at home for you" Mika smiled, picking him up and hugging him.

"Is it dad! Has he come to see us on our birthday?" Mika's face dropped slightly. Mika tried to stay positive and not show Kanko that she didn't know if his father was coming to the party. "Dads not coming is he?" Kanko's face dropped and almost started to cry.

"Now Kanko, you didn't think I would miss your 5th birthday now do you?!" Mika, Kanko, Tamara and Sakura all spun round and looked at the person stood in front of them.

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara stood with arms full of presents. Kanko squirmed out of his mothers grasp and ran to Kankuro. "Hey, careful kid, you nearly knocked over uncle Gaara" Kankuro smirked, until Gaara glared at him.

Kanko giggled at Gaara, who then glared at him. Kanko simply smiled at him and pulled on his trousers. Gaara looked at him unimpressed. "I'm not scared of you uncle Gaara you don't have to pretend to be so mean" Kanko whispered to him, making everyone smirk. Except Gaara who simply growled slightly at him.

They all walked to Mika's apartment and walked around to the back garden where, Lee was still decorating. Kankuro let out a small growl at the site of him. He still hadn't forgiving him for making Mika cry years before.

"Oh Lee, its great, your wonderful, thank you so much for helping. You better be staying mind" Mika said to break the awkward silence. Lee smiled at her and nodded. "Wow mamma! Is this why we had to go to Aunt Freya's house?" Kanko said pushing passed everyone.

"Yes it was and guess what? I got your favourite flavour ramen too!" Mika whispered in his ear. Kanko's face lit up and he ran into the house to go find some. Mika turned her attention to Kankuro, who was fussing over Tamara. She laughed to herself and how much of a daddy's girl she was turning into.

Mika ran upstairs before people started to come to get dressed. She had decided that she would wear the kimono that she wore to the Chuunin celebration meeting. She let her hair down and braided it into one large braid that went half way down her back.

Soon people started to arrive and the party was underway. Mika mingled with people and thanked them for coming. She looked down to see who was pulling on her Kimono. It was Kiya-Rin, who looked a little upset. "What is the matter sweetie?" Mika asked kneeling down to her level. "I've lost my mum!" Kiya sobbed. "Oh come on I'm sure we can find her"

Mika picked up Kiya-Rin and walked about the garden. Not finding her there, they went into the kitchen and looked for her there. "There you are. See, told you we would find her!" Mika nuzzled Kiya's ear with her nose to make her giggle. Ayah took her daughter and mouthed "Thank you" to Mika.

"Mamma! Mamma! Can we open presents now, please!" Both Tamara and Kanko begged their mother. Kankuro walked behind them and smiled. "They kept bugging me about it so I told them to ask you!" Mika laughed at him and told them "You can after we have sang happy birthday, OK!" Mika told them to go play with their friends two minutes while she spoke to their father. Kankuro looked at her like he was going to get told off. "Don't look so worried Kank! I was going to give you a hug, but if you don't want one!" Mika started to walk off, teasing him, when he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad you made it. I didn't think you got my letter in time" Mika hugged him back. She smiled to herself and whispered "What did you get them?" Kankuro looked down at her and smiled "I got Kanko a couple of scrolls I thought he would like and I got Tamara a really pretty Kimono. Temari helped me get the Kimono though" They both laughed and Mika went to grab the cake.

"Come on they'll get crabby if we don't do his now!" Mika giggled. They walked outside and started to sing Happy birthday. Everyone joined in and then the twins blew out the candles. "Can we open presents now!" Kanko pleaded. Kankuro picked him up and sat in his place, sitting him on his knee. Tamara followed suit and sat on his knee to.

"This one is from…Iruka and Shizune!" Kankuro said handing his son and daughter the presents. Mika stood back and watched for a while. Ayah came out with a fresh cup of coffee and handed it to her. "Thanks. He seems to be enjoying himself doesn't he?" Mika nodded toward Kankuro. "I wish I could say the same about my other half" Ayah said pointing a sleeping Kakashi in the corner.

"Mamma! Where is your presents" Kankuro smirked at you. "Oh yeah, two seconds their up stairs" Mika handed the cup to Ayah and then ran up stairs to retrieve the presents.

She handed the twins their presents and watched as their eyes lit up. "Wow! A proper Puppet!" Kanko yelled holding it up for the world to see. Tamara unwrapped her rather large present. It was the same height as herself. She squealed with delight and opened the huge fan. "Oh mamma, I love it!"

Mika watched as a smile washed over Temari's face. "Oh yes, you will be training Temari" Mika thought to herself. The party went on for a couple of more hours, until there was only a few people left who stayed to help clean up.

Chapter 20

Walking in to the bedroom, Mika placed Kanko next to his sister along side Kiya, Ichiro, and Aina. She smiled as she watched them all sleeping peacefully. "Don't they look so precious, when their asleep" Mika smiled to herself as she went to go help with the tidying up.

She walked into the kitchen to find Kankuro arguing with Lee. "What are you two arguing about now, keep your voices down, you'll walk them up!" Mika scolded the two of them. "He started it!" Kankuro said pointing at Lee. "Will you shut up, you sound like a 5 year old, the pair of you" Mika turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Can you help me with cleaning up outside?"

Sakura nodded and jumped off the chair she was sat on and Naruto groaned and followed them to the garden.

They were in the middle of cleaning the garden when Tsunade came from the kitchen "Granny Hokage!" Naruto shouted waving at her. "Tsunade to what do we owe the pleasure?" Mika asked dropping the rubbish bag on the floor. "I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere private?"

Mika nodded and signalled the kitchen "We can talk in the kitchen, we still have some birthday cake, if you would like a piece" Mika smiled, knowing Tsunade couldn't resist the offer.

"Mika, it's the twin's 5th birthday, do you remember the deal we made?" Tsunade started. Mika looked out into the garden and sighed. "Yeah I remember, I was trying to keep that till later" Mika spun to face Tsunade. "I wish I didn't have to leave, I really like it here" Mika caught a glimpse of Kankuro in the corner of her eye.

"I mean I want to be with Kankuro and be a family together, it's just I have so much to leave behind here" Mika lowered her head not wanting everyone to see her upset, but then smiled. "But I have missed the sand a lot, and the warmer weather" Mika tried to joke. Tsunade smirked and handed her something.

Mika looked at her confusedly and looked at the set of keys in her hand. "It's the keys for this apartment. As an exception to the rule, I am allowing you to keep the keys. Meaning you are free to come back for any amount of time"

Mika stared at Tsunade then grinned. She bear hugged her and replied. "Thank you Tsunade, you're the best" "Ok, now get off, I want to see you in my office in the morning. I am assigning a team to go with to Suna to help get you settled in and stuff" Tsunade said as she walked out of the kitchen, grabbing another piece of cake. Mika walked with her to the kitchen doors and watched her leave.

Kankuro walked up to Mika and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So you don't want to move then?" Kankuro asked not looking at her. Mika looked up and nudged him. He glanced at her but looked away again. "It's not because I don't want to be with you, it's just that I have a life here, and its going to be hard to give it up" Mika nudged him again.

Kankuro's face cracked a small smile, which Mika played on. "Oh, is that a smile, can I see a smile" Mika prodded and tickled him until he finally cracked and started to laugh. "OK, OK, stop it" He said while grabbing her hands to stop her from tickling him.

"Ahem!" Gaara coughed loudly at Kankuro and Mika, making them smirk and hang their heads. "If your both finished, Temari and I are going to the hotel, then we are going out for food, will you be joining us?" Mika smiled at Gaara's attempt to an invitation, but sadly had to decline.

"Thanks for invite, but I'm on babysitting duty tonight. I said I would look after the little ones while the parents have a night to them selves"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the sitting room. "What's got his pickle?" Mika whispered to Kankuro, who also shrugged his shoulders "Got me! So seen as you not going to be coming to dinner, does that mean you'll be wanting some company?"

Mika blushed and giggled with Kankuro. He picked her up and placed her on the counter behind them, so she was at eye level. "You know, I never realised how short you were" Kankuro muttered, resulting in bash across the head. "I'm not short! I'm just…Petite!" Mika pouted.

Mika rested on the couch with her book that she got from Jiraiya a few year back. The kids where in bed and she was relaxing while she waited for Kankuro to get back from his meal with his siblings. He had protested for an hour with Gaara, but in the end, decided that it would be better for his health if he went.

Mika suddenly heard noises coming from the kids bedroom and decided to go investigate. She slowly opened the door and peeps in. She throws the door open to find Tamara, Kiya-Rin, and Kanko throwing pillows at Ichiro and Aina. "What are you all doing up? It's past your bed times!" Mika stood folding her arms looking at them all.

They all pouted and Kiya-Rin says "We're not tired though. Can we not stay up for a little while?" Mika looked at her unimpressed but softens and says "Come on you can come down stairs and I'll read to you" Mika picked up both Aina and Ichiro while Tamara, Kiya-Rin and Kanko ran down stairs.

They were all sitting on the couch by the time Mika got down stairs. She laughed and picked up a story book she had been reading to the twins. "Ok, I'll read you 2 chapters then it's bed time" She opened the book and started reading. "Once upon time, there lived a beautiful ninja princess…"

Kankuro walked through the door and silently crept to into the sitting area, where he found Mika asleep with all the children sitting around her, also asleep.

He smirked and went to give Mika a kiss on her forehead. He was inches away from her when she suddenly opened her eyes, making Kankuro jump a foot in the air. "Sorry did I scare you?" Mika tried to control herself from laughing. "No! you didn't scare me, I was simply doing star jumps!"

Kankuro explains while doing star jumps in the middle of the floor, making Mika laugh harder. "Sshh!" She held her finger to her lips, telling him to stop making so much noise. "Why are you doing star jumps?" Kankuro spun round fast, nearly falling over. Kakashi stood in the door way with his book in his face.

"I've come to pick up Kiya and Ich" He half smiles walking over to the couch. "I gathered that Kakashi-Sensei" She stuck her tongue out and helped him pick up his kids and in a cloud of smoke he was gone.

Mika picked up Aina and asked Kankuro to watch the twins while she went to take her home. Kankuro agreed and went on to carry Kanko first and then Tamara to their bedrooms.

Mika has returned from dropping Aina off at Iruka's. She could feel herself getting drowsy from all the running around she had done. She walked in the house and marched straight up to the bedroom to find Kankuro sprawled across the bed.

Un-amused by this, Mika gentle nudged her sleeping partner. Nothing. She nudged him again, this time slightly harder. Still nothing.

Getting annoyed now, Mika Jumped on the bed, straddling him. Kankuro slowly opened his eyes and realised Mika was on top of him.

A smirk slowly grew across his face and he muttered "Well hello, if I knew I was getting this treatment I may of stayed awake!"

Mika's eyes grew narrow and she inched closer to him. "You wish, now if you're going to sleep in my bed, at least give me some space!" Mika got up off Kankuro, who in turn shuffled along the bed. He knew better then to argue with her when she was cranky.

The next morning, Mika awoke to an empty bed. Confused she went to get out bed but noticed a note on the pillow next to her. Even more confused she read the note.

"Good morning Taka! I've taken the kids to he shop to help with your morning surprise. Stay in bed until we come back. Love Kank xx"

Mika chuckled to herself and gladly stayed in bed wondering what the surprise was going to be.

Kankuro was down stairs with Tamara and Kanko getting the to help him make breakfast in bed for Mika. "Kankuro, why are we making Mamma breakfast in bed?" Tamara asked, clearly not impressed with the gesture.

"Because Tamara, Mamma deserves it for all the hard work she does" Kankuro bluntly told his daughter. He knew it was going to take some time with the twins, but it still seamed to cut deep into Kankuro that they didn't call him their father.

"Yeah Tamara, mamma does lots of hard work for us and we should show her we love her, isn't that right, dad?" Kanko flashed his biggest grin at Kankuro, then stuck his tongue out at Tamara.

"Yeah that's right Kanko, and don stick your tongue out at your sister." Both Kankuro and Tamara laughed at Kanko as he sulked about being caught and told off.

Mika lay in bed, now a bit bored of waiting. She was about to get up, when she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly jumped back into bed and make herself comfy before the door burst open.

Tamara leapt onto the bed and hugged her mother. "Good morning mamma, guess what? We made you breakfast in bed! All my idea!" She proudly stated before being tackled by her brother.

"It wasn't ALL your idea, dad came up with the idea really!" Kanko stated before Tamara pushed him off her. "OK! We'll stop that before we have world war on our hands" Mika stated calmly, more interested in her breakfast.

Kankuro brought it over to her and placed the tray over her knees. "This morning madam! We have some wonderful pancakes with Syrup, with a couple of sliced of toast, and topped off with your favourite, a hot cup of coffee!" Kankuro gushed in his pushiest voice.

Mika's eyes glistened as she looked over all the food in front of her and looked at Kankuro while picking up a piece of toast. "Thank you Kankuro, but what made you decide to get up early to make me breakfast?" Mika asked probing for a specific answer.

"Because, I love you, of course!" Kankuro, replied with the answer Mika was looking for. She smiled, winked and shoved the piece of toast into his mouth for giving the right answer.

They sat in bed for most part of the morning talking play fighting and joking around before having to go to the Hokage's office.

Chapter 21

The rain was gently bouncing off Mika's face as she looked up at the clouds. She was stood at the Gates with Kankuro, Tamara and Kanko. They were waiting for the rest of the team to turn up so they could head off to the Sand village.

"I'm going to miss the rain" Mika muttered to herself, feeling slightly upset at the fact that she was leaving Konoha. Kankuro looked at her and half smiled, he hated the rain. It made his face paint run. "It does ran in Suna you know!" He sarcastically mentioned to Mika, trying to get a reaction out of her. "I know it does, I remember when we were kids and it started to ran…" Mika started then started giggling at Kankuro's messy face.

"Here" She said while cleaning his face with a spare clothe she had in her pouch. They locked eyes and watched each other while she wiped his face.

"Ahem!" Gaara coughed folding his arms looking at the two of them. "Why do I always seem to walk in on you two doing something?" He attempted at a sarcastic remark. "Are you ready to go?" He went on to ask noticing his brother glaring death rays at Shikamaru, who was behind Gaara.

"Stop it!" Mika kicked Kankuro in the shin, snapping him out of his glare. "Why? I want to kill him for what he's done to my sister!" He replied turning round to glare at him again. Mika looked at Shikamaru who looked like a frightened rabbit and grabbed Kankuro's arm and spun him round to walk with her.

"It's been a year and a half now and I'm sure Temari and Shikamaru had planed him. If your sister didn't want a baby then she wouldn't have one now would she?" Mika scolded Kankuro for being so childish about the whole baby situation. "Anyway, he's so adorable!" She added at the end making Kankuro snap his head toward her. "I damn hope you mean the baby!"

Mika giggled and walked in front and danced about in the rain with Tamara. Kankuro, now gritting his teeth picked up his son and whispered to him. "I want you to promise me that you will always look after your sister, and never let anyone hurt her, ok?" Kanko looked at his father strangely but smiled and replied "Ok dad, I'll make sure no-one hurts my little sister. What's wrong?"

After walking for about 5 hours the children were starting to get tired and it was starting to get dark. They had made it to the outskirts of the fire country and decided to set up camp. Naruto and Sakura helped set up the tents with Mika while Shikamaru 'watched' the kids.

Temari was feeding Hiraku while Kankuro and Gaara sat in a tree and chatted, watching everyone else do the work. "You seem troubled brother, what's the matter?" Gaara asked not taking his stare from in front. Kankuro sighed and replied "I just hope Mika wants to move to Suna and isn't just doing it because it will make me happy. And I still want to kill that punk Shikamaru, too!" He said the last part through gritted teeth.

Gaara smirked slightly at this and spoke softly "Are you not happy that she is returning to Suna to be with you?" "Of course I am!" "Well then she is doing it to make you happy, because she wants to make you happy, not because she thinks she has too"

Kankuro stared at his younger brother in amazement. "You been spending too much time with Tausha, your going soft!" They both chuckle together and watch as Kanko has Shikamaru pinned to a tree with his puppet. This courses an uproar in the camp sight and Gaara and Kankuro decide to stay in the tree as its much safer up high then down there.

Later that night Gaara is sat on watch while everyone else sleeps, apart from Mika who cant sleep outside at all. She emerges from her tent and walks to were Gaara is perched. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked hoping he would say yes. He patted the log next to him and she sat down.

"Why did we stop being so close?" Gaara asked softly, surprising Mika. She stared at him for a while then looked to the stars. A smile formed on her face and she looked at Gaara who was watching her. "It seemed to get really hard to talk to you. When I became closer to your brother, you seemed to take a step back and I was too wrapped up with Kankuro to notice. Looking back over the years, I can see it was my fault, I didn't try hard enough to keep you close"

Mika poked the fire to keep it aflame and sniffled slightly "I hope your not crying!" Gaara stated, simply staring at Mika. She faced him and smiled "No don't worry, I'm not crying, why don't you know how to handle a crying woman!" Gaara looked emotionless at her and she smirked "sorry"

"What for?" Gaara asked slightly puzzled at her declaration. "I'm sorry for what happened when we were kids, maybe if things had been different then things would of turned out differently" Mika half smiled at the young Kazekage. "Hey seen as I cant sleep outside, you can go grab 40 winks if you want!"

Mika watched as her tent she had been sharing with Kankuro shuck and trembled. She could hear slight cursing and Tamara telling her father off for using foul language.

When Kankuro finally emerged, Mika was on the floor laughing her socks off. "What is so funny?" Kankuro demanded, looking at his other half sprawled on the floor. "Aww Kank, not a morning person are you dear!" She said whilst patting his face, making him growl slightly. After breakfast, which Mika had prepared, they set off again for Suna. They would reach the Village in the mid-afternoon.

"Mamma? Are we there yet?" Tamara asked for the 10th time, frustrating Kankuro. "Listen kid, we're not there yet ok, We'll get there in about 1 hour!" He snapped at her, regretting it straight away. Everyone turned around to stare at him, including Gaara. Kankuro opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

Tamara sobbed and rubbed her eyes as they walked through the desert. She was still upset from the way Kankuro had snapped at her and the sand was aggravating her eyes. Gaara took this time to try and mend broken bonds between himself and Tamara.

Walking beside her he picks her up and shelters her from the sand, making her eyes less irritated. Tamara looked up at her uncle and smiles slightly at him. Gaara attempts to smile back and Tamara starts to laugh, making Mika turn to see what was going on and smiles at the sight of Gaara and her daughter finally getting along.

Kankuro took this chance to apologise for earlier. "Hey, listen I didn't mean to snap at Tamara like that" He whispered in Mika's ear, making her turn slightly. "I know you didn't, but you have to understand that she makes enemies better than she makes friends. You'll have a difficult task of getting her to like you again" Mika bluntly stated to him. "I know!"

They reached the village gates and Kanko screeched "Wow! Is this the Suna, mamma?" This made Mika laugh and she nodded to him. Kankuro walked up behind his son and swept him up and placed him on this shoulders. Mika smiled at Kankuro making an effort with his son and looked back to Tamara who was still in the arms of Gaara.

"Come, we can go to the Kazekage manor and get cleaned up before going to lunch, my treat" Gaara half ordered walking in front, placing Tamara on the floor. Mika picked her daughter up and carried her down the street to the Kazekage manor. It stood nearly 30 foot tall and looked grander than Mika ever remembered.

Mika was shown to her room and placed her bags on the bed. She started to run a bath for the children and started to get them ready for their bath. There was a knock on the dock and Kanko opened it, in the buff. "Hey Dad!" He shouted running back to bathroom, with Kankuro slowly following. "Should I come back later?" Kankuro asked looking sheepish round the door.

Mika laughed and told him he could stay and help her. Not feeling comfortable with bathing his kids he decided to get their clothes ready for when they go out for lunch. Kankuro knew Gaara was going to be taking them somewhere posh so he chose their best clothes. Tamara in an adorable yellow kimono with sunflower details on ad Kanko in his best black suit kimono.

The children ran out of the bathroom in their robes and Mika popped her round the door. "I'm going to take quick shower, can you get the kids ready, thank you!" She smiled and closed the door behind her and Kankuro could hear the shower going. He looked at his kids who looked at him too. "Right come on then lets get dressed and look all smart for when mom gets out the shower"

Kankuro was finding getting the kids ready rather easy, he only needed to help Tamara with her sash and Kanko with his shirt. "Wow! That was easy!" He thought while rubbing the back of his head. He decided to pick out something for Mika to wear before getting dressed himself.

He looked through the wardrobe in the bedroom and found a beautiful red kimono. It had a dragon design on the back and was trimmed in black. "Perfect!" He whispered. He placed it on the bed and took the kids down stairs so Mika could get dressed.

"I'm hungry! Can we go now!" Naruto whined to Shikamaru, who simply sighed and shook his head. "We have to wait for Mika" Gaara stated to Naruto. Jus then Mika appeared on the top of the stairs. She walked down and noticed everyone was starring at her. "What? What are you all starring at?" She asked touching her face in case she had something on it.

"You look beautiful" both Naruto, Shikamaru and Kankuro chimed at the same time, making Mika blush and giggle. "So are we all ready?" Gaara asked walking towards the door, obviously wanting to leave. They all nodded and followed him. Kankuro walked to Mika and held out his hand for her to hold it. She smiled and accepted his request and walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

Chapter 23

"The black bean?" Mika asked confused to where they were going. "Yeah, it's a new restaurant just opened a couple of months ago. It's really fancy, so we don't usually come, but Gaara obviously wants us to be posh for the day" Kankuro whispered the last bit to avoid his brothers deathly glare, making Mika giggle.

There was a slight queue which was no problem for the Kazekage and his party. "Certainly sir, come right this way" The waiters ushered them all into one of the large booths. They all sat around the table with Mika sat with Kankuro her kids with Shikamaru on the other side of her so Kankuro couldn't glare at him.

This of course didn't stop him trying. "If you want me to move so you can side next to him, then I'll move!" Mika shouted making Kankuro avert his glare to Mika. "Sorry" he mouthed to her. "You will be!" She mouthed back while winking at him.

"Ahem!" They both looked up to see Gaara watching them again. "Stop it the pair of you" He scolded them. "What does everyone want to drink!" Gaara asked taking his glare from Kankuro.

The waiter came over and Gaara ordered a couple of bottles of Sake and some tea for the younger people at the table. "The sake is not to be drank all at once, Mika!" Temari teased the younger mother, referring to the night of her birthday. "Don't worry, that wont happen again, and at least I don't snore when I drink" Mika shot back at Temari, making her angry.

"Come on, I do not want to be chucked out of this restaurant, like all the others!" Gaara growled at the two of them. "Sorry" they both said together. "Who's paying?" Naruto shouted making everyone look up. "Naruto you cant ask that!" Sakura shouted at him, bumping him over the head.

"Order what you want, My treat" Gaara half smiled folding his arms across his chest. "Hell yeah, I'm having the…." Naruto went on rambling on what he wanted to order. Mika looked over the menu and tried to find something she liked that didn't have bean sprouts. "How come you don't like bean sprouts?" Kankuro asked her. "I'm allergic to them" Mika replied not looking from the menu. "oooo! Chicken flavoured ramen"

They all ordered their food and started talking. "So Shikamaru, how you finding parenthood?" Kankuro glared at him. Shikamaru simply smirked and replied "Better than you are"

"Shikamaru, come dance with me now!" Mika said standing up with her hand in his face. She dragged him on to the small dance floor next to the Karaoke stage. "Don't push him. You do know he wants to kill you for getting his sister pregnant?" Mika glared at Shikamaru, who smirked at her. "Yeah, I think its so troublesome you know. Has he not got over it yet?" He asked looking toward the table. "No Kanky can hold a grudge for many years, believe me!"

Kankuro growled at the fact that Mika was dancing with Shikamaru. "Dad! Stop growling, your not a dog!" Tamara stated to her father making everyone laugh including Kankuro. He looked up to watch Mika dance with Shikamaru, for some reason he was getting jealous because of it.

"Go dance with her!" Gaara whispered in his brothers ear.

Kankuro stared at his brother and then smirked. He got up and waltzed over to the two of them and asked to dance. Mika smirked and accepted his offered and thanked Shikamaru for his dance. "I was wondering how long it was going to be before you came over!" Mika teased him. "What do you mean? I just came over to have a dance with the woman I love" Kankuro said all innocent like. "Yeah, Yeah, Kanky I believe you. So do you mean it when you say you love me?"

Kankuro spun Mika an leaned her backward while leaning over her. "Of course I mean it. I ment you I told you that night in the rain, and I mean it now!" Kankuro smiled at Mika. "After lunch I have something to show you and the kids and I think our food is ready" He said bringing her up and looking over to the table.

The meal went well with no problems over than Tamara spilling her water on Gaara. "I'm sorry uncle Gaara I didn't mean to do it I was trying to get a drink" Tamara coyly spoke. Gaara looked down at his niece and smiled. "Don't worry, its only water it will dry" he told her patting her on the head.

"So come on Kankuro, what's this surprise you got for me and the kids?" Mika prodded him in the ribs. "Come on this way I'll show you" He said walking down the alley way leading to some newly built houses. "Why are we going this way, the manor is the other way isn't it?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

Mika had to agree with Naruto on this on, she thought the manor was the other way too. "It is, we're not going to the manor" Kankuro stated still walking in front.

They all stood in front of one of the new houses and all asked the say question. "Why have you brought us here?" Both Kankuro and Gaara laughed at the response. "This Mika is your surprise. These were newly built after the attack on Suna a couple of year ago and I put my name down for one as soon as I could" Kankuro stated ever so proudly.

For the first time in his life he was going to be living on his own with his new family. He wanted the house to special for his family and it was.

Mika was stunned by Kankuro's gesture. "Kanky, its wonderful" She jumped in to his arms and hugged him to near death. "glad you like it, Taka. Want to have a look inside" They all wandered inside and were amazed by the size. It had 5 bedrooms with 2 bathrooms, a large sitting area and kitchen come dinning room. The back garden was huge.

"Mama! Come see the back garden its huge!" Kanko said running to his mother pointing to the back garden. "Mama look, can I have the biggest bedroom!" Tamara asked running into one of the bedrooms. "wow! Can I live here too!" Naruto went on to shout from the same room as Tamara.

"No, Naruto you cant live with us!" Mika bumped him over the head and walked to the garden doors. The garden was indeed large. She couldn't believe that everything was starting to come together for her.

"come on. We should go back to the manor and get our stuff and we can move in properly" Kankuro whispered in her are as he wrapped his arms around her. Mika slowly looked at Kankuro and smiled.

"I love you Kankuro No Sabaku"

"And I love you Taka!"


End file.
